Pokemon 2000 : The Directors Cut
by Shaun Garin
Summary: The rewrite of Pokemon 152 - ? 2000. Recently added, Episode 4
1. To Tokyo and Back

babump....  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Babump.....  
  
"Am I dreaming?"  
  
BaBump....  
  
"I must be dreaming....."  
  
BABump.....  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
BABUMP....  
  
BABUMP!  
  
BABUMP!!  
  
BABUMP!!!  
  
(BGM : Kuja's Theme - Final Fantasy IX)  
  
With a whoosh of previously unseen flames, a scene suddenly burst to  
life. Twin pairs of eyes widened as a shining flame red being clashed  
against the skyline of Tokyo.  
  
The Dragon reared back, spitting dark flames. The Knight ripped the  
shoulder guard and held it out, blocking the spray of flame.  
  
Again and again, the bladed weapon shone with the sound of metal upon  
metal, the roar of a Dragon, the sound of the sword parting air with a  
hissing thrum.  
  
Then, with a loud ka-chunk, a massive weapon burst from the hand of one  
of the fighters.  
  
Then, with a tremendous crack of thunder, a ball of flame erupted from  
the tip of the weapon, elongating into a searing beam of white light.  
  
All went white... and then the flames resumed their patterns as the  
fight raged one once again.  
  
And then.... a voice spoke. "Child of Destiny...."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Child of Chaos...."  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"Children... of Fate....."  
  
"What is all this?"  
  
Suddenly, the scene froze, like a picture. "This is your destiny," a  
voice then intoned.  
  
"Destiny?" one asked.  
  
"This is our Destiny?" the other added.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Who are you?" the first asked.  
  
"You will know when it is time."  
  
With a crash of glass shattering, the scene fragmented into hundreds of  
pieces, flying into the darkness.  
  
"The fun... is only beginning!"  
  
  
  
(BGM : The Girl Who Stole The Star - Chrono Cross)  
  
Ranma awoke in a sweat, jerking to a sitting position. His body was  
drenched in sweat from the night, though cool in temperature. Clutching  
at the sheets of his bed, he panted, his chest heaving from the  
adeneline rush of the dream. Groaning, he then buried his face into his  
hands, intertwining his messy hair within the confines of his fingers.  
The dream was so realistic. It was like it happened.  
  
Casting a glance over to Genma who lay snoring, he sighed. His father  
could sleep through the end of the world, if he was not being directly  
attacked or offered food.  
  
The young pigtailed martial artist got out of bed as he moved to the  
window, opening it. The early morning chill soothed him as the memories  
of the dream still kept on going through his mind.  
  
"What in the world was that?" he asked himself, turning away from the  
window. "Was that a dream?" He sighed as he laid back down. "Must be. It  
has to be."  
  
Laying there, hands behind his head, he thought. A shining red knight.  
He didn't know any red knights in his dream. Then, he remembered that  
there were two, himself and someone else. He then sighed and went back  
to bed.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere out in the Pacific Ocean.... somewhere between Okinawa and  
Tokyo Harbor....  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Child of Chaos...."  
  
"Pika pika pika....."  
  
"Child of Destiny.... children of fate...."  
  
"Pika pika pika.... PIKACHU!"  
  
ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ash was immediately up and out his cot as  
his Pikachu shocked him out of his half-awakened state.  
  
"Pika. Pika pi?"  
  
"Huh... wha...?" Ash looked around. He was back in his room he got for  
the boat trip to Cinnabar. "Boy... what was that?"  
  
"Ash, are you alright?"  
  
"We heard you scream! Is something wrong?"  
  
Ash turned to his traveling companions, Misty and Brock, as they burst  
into his room. "I'm fine really. I was having a weird dream that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?" Misty took note of his stressed out state. "Ash, you're  
sweating like a pig. That must be some dream you had."  
  
"Yeah Misty, I'm fine. I guess it just seemed to be so real for a  
dream." he answered, though still unsure of what has transpired.  
  
"Well, I think he needs his sleep. We should be reaching Cinnabar by  
tomorrow afternoon," Brock said, heading out for the door. "Come on  
Misty."  
  
"Yeah... you're right." Soon Misty headed out the door, only turning  
once to see the confused face of Ash, then heading back to her room.  
  
"That dream... what was it about?" Ash said out loud.  
  
"Pika pika." Pikachu shrugged, and hoped that Ash was at least ok.  
  
  
  
(Opening theme : Liberi Fatali : Final Fantasy VIII)  
  
(A shot of something racing across the seas)  
Excitate vow e somno, liberi mei.  
Cunae non sunt.  
  
(An eyecatch of a pair appearing out of thin air, weapons at the ready.)  
Excitate vow e somno, liberi fatali.  
Somnus non eat.  
  
(A shot of a figure locking together)  
Surgite.  
Invenite hortum veritatis.  
Ardente veritate Urite mala mundi.  
  
(A scene of Misty looking up, Jenette at her back)  
Ardente veritate Incendite tenebras mundi.  
  
(A pair fighting in the middle of a broken district, explosions  
everywhere.)  
Valete, liberi, Diebus fatalibus.  
  
(Then, all goes white as the Logo appears.)  
  
A Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction  
Developed for the new Millennium  
  
Pokemon 2000 : The Directors Cut  
  
The ReWrite of Pokemon 152 - ? 2000  
  
written by Shaun Garin revised  
edited and co-authored by WarChild  
  
based on an idea by Kahlil Noriega  
written with the authors permission  
  
  
  
Episode 1 : To Tokyo and back  
  
  
  
Misty sighed in exasperation, "We're lost again Ash! You're just too  
stubborn to admit it!"  
  
"I'm not! I have a great sense of direction!"  
  
Right now, Misty and Ash were currently yelling at each other in a  
heated argument. They arrived on land hours before, thinking they were  
in Cinnabar. Considering they were supposed to be in Cinnibar hours ago,  
Misty came to the conclusion that they were lost again, and hence the  
arguement.  
  
But thankfully for Ash, the forest cleared and a huge city sat displayed  
in front of it. Brock, the more sensible one, checked his map.  
  
Misty noticed this and whistled, "Is this Cinnibar? It's so big!"  
  
Ash nodded. "Yeah. I'll bet there's a great place to catch some wild  
Pokemon! I'll catch every species I find!"  
  
"Careful Ash, you might capture a tamed Pokemon by mistake," Misty said.  
"A city this big could have quite a few tamed Pokemon here." She looked  
around in a 360 degree spin and came face to face with a huge sign.  
"Welcome to Tokyo, Nerima District. Home of the Kuno and Mendo  
families." Misty blinked. "Tokyo?"  
  
"Strange, this city doesn't seem to be on any map," Brock said out loud,  
flipping the map upside down and in all directions.  
  
Ash turned around, "Huh? What do you mean Brock?"  
  
"I can't find it anywhere on the map. I think we went straight out of  
the Archepalgo Mainland!"  
  
Ash and Misty took on a nervous twitch, "The MAINLAND?!" Misty screamed  
with a huge head, frightening the bejessus out of the hapless trio.  
"What are we gonna do?! We must of took the wrong ship!!!"  
  
"Misty calm down! This city must have a Pokemon Center around here.  
They'll tell you where we are." Ash heaved a great sigh as the Water  
Pokemon Trainer calmed to a relatively normal state. "Besides, isn't  
that a old map Brock?"  
  
Brock nodded. "I admit this is a old map so I could be missing a few  
cities on here. I would suppose that this city grew really fast over the  
last decade. Or not. We could be on a different island, or even one of  
the major Mainland Continents since we took the wrong ship. Besides,  
didn't the trip take a really long time to get to it's destination?"  
  
"Yeah... and that city we landed in.... AH! We landed in Yokohama and  
walked right to Tokyo!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Tokyo?!" Ash exclaimed. "How did we get to Japan?!"  
  
"I don't know. Man, who bought the tickets anyhow?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well... I did get them from the vendor, and then Team Rocket showed up,  
and the resulting battle.... we got on the wrong ship!" Ash punched his  
fist into his open palm. "We have to get back home!"  
  
Misty exhaled deeply. "But we don't have enough money to get back home!  
We used it all on those round trip tickets to Cinnibar Island!"  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu exhaled deeply.  
  
"Well, there's no sence staying here! Lets go and find the nearest  
Pokemon Center!" Ash then dashed down the road, Misty, Brock and Pikachu  
running after them.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, this is a new city," James said, while peering through the  
glasses. "It was a good idea to follow the brats when they took that  
boat."  
  
"I know. It's not on any maps." Jessie agreed, "We must be the first  
ones to find it!"  
  
"Youse two are really pathetic, ya know that?" The pair of Rockets  
looked at Meowth who was studying an atlas. "If you haven't noticed,  
we're not on the Archepalgo anymore!"  
  
"Huh? Then where are we?" Jessie inquired.  
  
"Got me. But this place must have some rare Pokemon!"  
  
"Then lets do it!" Jessie said, standing up, flames billowing in the  
background. "If the boss is given a lot more new species of Pokemon,  
then we'll be promoted!"  
  
"And we'll get a big fat bonus!" James yelled, ecstatic.  
  
"And we can become the head of Team Rocket!" Jessie yelled.  
  
"MEOWTH!!!" As the human members of Team Rocket sat in shock from the  
scratches in their face, Meowth settled down and said, "shut up you two!  
Sometimes you two are so stupid! I haven't seen any Pokemon here in the  
wild, so what makes you tink..... uh oh."  
  
"My...face!" Jessie stuttered.  
  
"I'm injured!" James whined.  
  
They towered over Meowth in Giant Flaming Heads of Doom as they wound up  
and booted the cat Pokemon into the atmosphere with a twin cry of  
"MEOWTH NO BAKAAA!!"  
  
  
  
"There's no Pokemon Center anywhere!" Ash complained. "What kind of  
city doesn't have a Pokemon Center?"  
  
"I know! The only hospitals are for humans!" agreed Misty.  
  
"Pika pika."  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty sat down at a bench in front of the restaurant  
district. The young Pokemon trainer groaned and slouched in his wooden  
chair. His stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry," he said to the air.  
  
"We all are. Hey, lets go and eat there," Brock said, pointing at the  
restaurant in front of them with a Japanese sign reading, Nekohanten  
  
"Nekohanten?," Misty said while looking at the sign, "What's that?"  
  
"Its the word for Cat." Brock supplied. "I'm assuming this is a Chinese  
Resturant!"  
  
"A Chinese Resturant?" Ash asked.  
  
"The Chinese are one of the major world powers on earth," Brock  
explained. "This is most likely one of the resturants someone of the  
same origin owns."  
  
"I'm getting kinda hungry," Ash said, his stomach rumbling.  
  
"Pikachu."  
  
"Then lets eat!"  
  
"Togepi!"  
  
  
  
"DIE RANMA!"  
  
"Aw man not again!"  
  
Ranma sighed as he dodged and weaved around the thrusts of the weapon.  
"Wha'd I do this time P-chan?"  
  
"You were cheating on Akane!" Ryoga snarled. "This is unforgivable!"  
  
"I didn't cheat on her!" Ranma shouted, delivering a few kicks into  
Ryoga's side. "You're blowing this all out of proportion! I didn't ask  
for Kodachi to show up!"  
  
"So you admit it! DIE RANMA!"  
  
Ranma grunted as he ducked a punch, and then with a swift kick in the  
pants, sent Ryoga hurling into the water. "Cool off P-chan," he snorted,  
walking away from the fuming piglet.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Nadoka-san. Nice day today, isn't it?"  
  
Nadoka Saotome looked up at the person speaking to her. It was Noboyuki  
Masaki, the architect from out of town. "Hello Masaki-san. Yes, it is a  
good day."  
  
"Say, you don't look so happy there. Don't tell me, your son and husband  
still not there?"  
  
Nadoka nodded. "Every time I visit they are always away. It's like they  
are avoiding me."  
  
Noboyuki sighed. "Things are not always as they seem, or that's what my  
father-in-law would tell me." With that Noboyuki picked up his  
briefcase. "Got to go. I wouldn't want to let my son Tenchi down. Have a  
good day."  
  
With that Noboyuki left, now leaving Nadoka all alone. She sighed. When  
can she ever see her son and husband again?  
  
"Mew! Mew!"  
  
"Hmmm.... what is it?" Nadoka asked the pink, cat like creature.  
  
"Mew mew mew mew mew!" The creature response, adding gestures and such  
so the Psychic Pokemon would be able to communicate with it's master.  
  
Nadoka smiled, as she learn what her Pokemon was saying. "That's  
interesting. Maybe I should take another trip to Nerima again."  
  
"Mew!"  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Nekohanten. I take order, yes?" Shampoo, Chinese Amazon at  
birth and almost a fiancee of a certain reluctant suitor, found herself  
with three newcomers to Nerima. The Brown haired one seemed slightly  
dazed when he looked at her.  
  
Ash nodded, "What do you serve here?"  
  
"Ramen. Is house specialty." Shampoo handed them some menus.  
  
Misty looked through it. "Hmm.. I'll have the beef Ramen."  
  
"Make mine a double beef." Brock put in.  
  
"Special."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu said, pointing at the fruit salad in the dessert  
choices.  
  
"Ayia. I go get order. You wait, yes?" With that, Shampoo bounded into  
the kitchen. There, Cologne, super aged matriarch of the Village waited  
for her.  
  
"Child, who are those new people?" she asked in a steady voice.  
  
"Shampoo not know great-grandmother. They come in, half starving. Is at  
least able to pay. Also have strange yellow creature. Why ask?"  
  
Cologne looked out of the kitchen, and examined the four herself.  
'Strange, the youngest of them is emitting a strange yet powerful aura.  
And that creature, if I didn't know better... yes, I'm sure of it. It's  
a Pokemon..... one that was able to cross the Dimensional Barrier....  
this is surely a sign.'  
  
"Grandmother?" Shampoo went, interrupting Colonge's train of thought.  
  
"Oh. I was examining their auras, granddaughter. Keep an eye on them for  
me. They are not what they seem."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Soon, Shampoo came out with three bowls of steaming Ramen and a fruit  
bowl for Pikachu. Brock thanked her and gave a few coins.  
  
Ash slurped up his special. "This is really good," he said between  
bites.  
  
"Very good," Brock said, "I'd like to get the recipe if possible."  
  
"Beats canned food," Misty put in, taking a bite of noodles.  
  
"Pika Pi!"  
  
Unknownly, Shampoo took note of the various words on their clothes,  
picking you words like Pokemon, Cerulean City Gym, and other strange  
words. She returned to the kitchen, giving her findings to Cologne. With  
that Cologne pogoed into the room and said to the four, "Who are you  
people?"  
  
They looked at her and screamed in fright. "AHHHH! IT'S A MONSTER!!!"  
  
Pikachu did more. "PIIIIIIIIKKKKAAAAAAACCCCCHUUUUUU!"  
  
Cologne barely dodged the bolt of electricity from the frightened  
rodent. "Calm down," she said, "I'm not a monster. I'm the owner of the  
Nekohanten."  
  
Ash and the others settled down as Cologne pulled up a chair. "As I was  
saying, who are you children?"  
  
"Oh. We're Pokemon Trainers. I'm Ash Ketchum, this is Misty and Brock.  
And I aim to be the next Pokemon Master." Ash answered.  
  
"PIKA!"  
  
"Oh... and this is Pikachu, my Pokemon. Say, do you know what Pokemon  
are? We haven't seen anything Pokemon related here."  
  
Cologne let out a small chuckle. "Young one, didn't you know that  
Pokemon is virtually unknown here in Tokyo? I can tell that you tried to  
find one of those Pokemon Centers without success did you?"  
  
"You read our minds! There's no Pokemon Center here for free lodging."  
Brock said. "We are in definate need some lodging. Do you know where we  
can get some?"  
  
Cologne thought for a second. "If you go to this address, you will find  
a large Dojo where you will probably be able to get some room for a few  
nights. Be warned that the residents are somewhat strange."  
  
"Oh, well thanks for the time, Mrs....?"  
  
"Cologne. Cologne of the Chinese Village of Amazons." She pogoed into  
the kitchen, leaving the others behind.  
  
As Cologne prepared another round of food for the Trainers, her mind  
considered the possibilities. "Pokemon Trainers, here in Nerima. This is  
obviously a sign of some sort. With the chaos level around here, their  
arrival means something."  
  
The Matriarch of the Chinese Amazons thought to herself happily as she  
finished cooking for the Trainers. Maybe later she would call up an old  
colleague, Samuel Oak. He might have an insight into this.  
  
  
  
Ash stretched as they left the restaurant, full and content. "Wow, what  
a meal!" He then stopped and the others crashed into his back.  
  
Misty picked herself up off the ground and yelled, "What're you doing  
Ash!?"  
  
"Look at that! It's a new species of Pokemon!"  
  
  
  
Ryoga was not having a good day. Just after he returned to his normal  
male self, that blasted old washer woman had to splash him with cold  
water, turning him into a pig again. Not to mention he's been trying to  
find Akane or Ranma for different reasons with no success, and now, he  
was upset enough to toss off a Shi Shi Hokodan.  
  
Just then, a young boy and two others came into view. The black haired  
boy in the front stopped and said something. Then he removed a flat red  
device from his pocket and pointed it at him.  
  
Ryoga wondered what the heck was going on.  
  
  
  
Unknown Pokemon. This Pokemon is not registered with the scientific  
research committee. Dexter replied in its flat male voice.  
  
"WOW! A Unknown Pokemon! This must be what Bill was talking about!" Ash  
removed a ball from his belt and expanded it to full size. "I'll catch  
it!"  
  
"Um... you sure that's a new Pokemon?" Misty asked.  
  
"It looks kinda like a Piloswine, but the size and colorization is too  
off," Brock mused.  
  
Of course, Ash and Pikachu were far beyond reasoning by now as Ash faced  
off against P-chan with his bullheaded determination.  
  
"Oh brother," Misty sighed.  
  
"Let him do his stuff," Brock said. "He'll learn the hard way I  
suppose."  
  
Ryoga heard this and immediately went on alert, lashing out with a hoof.  
Ash jumped back as the trotter dug its hoof into the cement. Suddenly,  
the cement buckled and it exploded with a hail of shrapnel. Ash cried  
out and stumbled onto the street.  
  
"It's got to be a powerful Pokemon to do that!" Misty yelled in fright.  
"Ash, do something!"  
  
"Right! Pikachu, go!"  
  
"Pika!!!" The small furry animal ran out and faced the angry P-Chan.  
P-Chan jumped up and delivered a side kick at Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu jumped back in a defensive position. "Pikachu, Swift attack!"  
  
Pikachu nodded and opened its mouth, sending star shaped projectiles at  
the porker. P-Chan blocked the projectiles and lashed out with a flurry  
of Pig-fu attacks. Pikachu leapt high into the air and P-chan followed.  
"Pikachu, quick attack!"  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu dove at P-Chan, knocking it to the ground. P-Chan picked  
Pikachu off and faced it. Ryoga was feeling depressed. And when he feels  
depressed, bad things happen.  
  
With a squeal of anger, Ryoga focused the growing ball of energy between  
his hands. With a piggish squeal which roughly translated into "Shi Shi  
Hokodan," he launched the attack at Pikachu. The mouse had no time to  
dodge as he was blasted into the soft sands around the construction  
area.  
  
Ash ran over and checked Pikachu. "Are you feeling all right Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu nodded and jumped up, ready to fight. Ryoga developed a  
sweatdrop and a nervous twitch. No one had stood up against the Shi Shi  
Hokodan save for Ranma. This was not good.  
  
"Pikachu, THUNDERSHOCK!!!"  
  
"PiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaCCCCCHHHHHHHUUUUUUU!"  
  
Ryoga's last thoughts before the bolt of electricity hit were, "Damn, if  
I weren't a pig, this would have been over a long time ago."  
  
When the electric discharge died down, Ryoga fainted, charred and  
battered. Ash grabbed the Poke Ball and yelled, "Poke ball, GO!" He  
threw it at P-Chan and it captured the little porcine in its grasp. P-  
Chan was too tired to fight so the ball held him.  
  
Ash picked it up and yelled, "All right!!! I got a new species!!!"  
  
Brock took the Poke ball and looked at it. "He actually caught it."  
Brock shrugged. "What should we call this one?"  
  
"How about Porine?" Misty said. "It's like a Piloswine but it's still a  
bit different."  
  
"Tokei Tokei!" The little egg Pokemon nodded.  
  
  
  
"Here's the place. Tendo Dojo, Musabusu Katoko Ryu." Brock blinked,  
"Anything goes martial arts? I never through that people still study the  
arts anymore save for Pokemon."  
  
"Who cares about the name, lets see if anyone's in." Misty knocked on  
the door. Soon, a young woman, about 19 years old answered the door.  
Brock went bye bye.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi, we were told that we could get lodging here," Ash started, "We've  
been traveling for a long time and we need some rest."  
  
"Ara...then come in. Pardon the mess."  
  
There was a mess all right. It looked like there was a major struggle  
behind the door. Windows were shattered, holes in the wall, and other  
important items were destroyed. It may look like it was ransacked but it  
was just normal for the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Wow, what happened here?" Misty asked, curious.  
  
"Some of Ranma's friends came over to visit. They tend to be a little  
destructive." She acted like it was the norm. And justly so.  
  
A scream of "RANMA NO BAKA!" echoed over the district and a human  
missile went flying into the stratosphere through the roof. Ash twitched  
nervously.  
  
"What was that?!" he said.  
  
"Oh dear, Akane must have gotten mad at Ranma and punched him through  
the roof."  
  
"Punched him through the roof?!" Misty said in disbelief. "Who could  
punch someone through the roof?!"  
  
To answer that, a steaming mad young girl, about 16 years old stormed  
down the stairs and into the living room, muttering on how someone named  
Ryoga got picked on. Ash noted that she was glowing. Brock scratched his  
head, "I guess that explains it."  
  
"Pika Pi."  
  
"I didn't know human's could glow," Misty whispered to Ash who just  
nodded.  
  
  
  
"Since you're all staying under my roof, there will be some rules. One,  
no willful destruction of the Dojo. Two, you have to keep the  
freeloading to a minimum. Three, you all have to go to school."  
  
Misty blinked. "Mr. Tendo, I don't mean to pry but we all graduated  
first year high school. That's the minimum academic requirements to  
become Pokemon trainers."  
  
Akane looked up, "You're juniors? But you're all so young!"  
  
"I know. But It's required. Brock was the leader of the Pewter City Gym.  
I was the leader of the Cerulean City gym. Ash is just a Pokemon  
trainer." Misty took a sip of her tea, "this tea is really good."  
  
"Thank you," Kasumi beamed.  
  
Just then, a weary female Ranma stumbled into the room. "Hey, I'm back."  
  
Ash looked at her. "Is this Ranma? I thought Ranma was a male."  
  
"I AM A MALE!!!" Ranma yelled. Ash winced from the pounding in his ears.  
  
"Sheesh, she's pretty sensitive about her sexuality," Misty said,  
holding her head. Pikachu nodded.  
  
Soon the residents of the Dojo and the three trainers formally  
introduced themselves and then returned to their normal activities,  
which included Akane leaving to search for P-Chan. For the moment, peace  
reigned in the Tendo Dojo. Unfortunately, by the will of this certain  
writer, things wouldn't last.  
  
"NIHAO!!!" Shampoo exploded through the wall and promptly glomped a  
hapless female Ranma, inciting lip lock. Brock turned green.  
  
"Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick," he said, rushing towards the  
washroom. Misty, on the other hand was more steady.  
  
"What'd you think you're doing with that girl?!" she yelled, feeling  
sick herself.  
  
Shampoo broke the kiss. In seconds Ranma was coughing and spitting from  
the kiss. But all eyes were on the now angry Shampoo. "Is red head from  
Nekohanten. You try to take Aerin? Shampoo think not!" She drew her  
bonbouri and waited for Misty to draw a weapon.  
  
The Gym Leader's eyes narrowed. "You want a Pokemon battle? Then you got  
it!!!" She expanded a ball. "I choose, STARMIE!"  
  
With a purr, the multipointed star appeared, spinning like a discus.  
Shampoo gasped and dodged out of the way. Misty yelled, "STARMIE, TACKLE  
HER!"  
  
Shampoo felt the animal slam into her back. She shrieked while flying  
into the wall, making a huge crater. Misty grinned and flashed a V.  
"Victory!!"  
  
Ranma stared at her, worriedly. "Um, I don't mean to tell you the bad  
news now but since you defeated Shampoo then you're targeted for death."  
  
Misty stopped abruptly in her victory dance. "WHAT?!" she screamed.  
  
Ranma nodded. "I was targeted for death by her myself."  
  
She stared at Ranma-chan. "Then how'd you escape her? You don't look  
like the type to be...queer."  
  
Ranma growled and splashed his tea atop his head, immediately reverting  
back to his male form. Misty stared at him in shock. Nabiki came up  
behind her and waved her hand in front of the young Pokemon Leader's  
face. "Hmmm, standard reaction."  
  
Misty blinked and fainted.  
  
"Ranma? Have you seen P-Chan?" Akane demanded, returning to the room.  
"He was here this morning."  
  
Ranma snorted, "Who cares about that violent Pig? It causes nothing but  
trouble!"  
  
Akane growled and brought the mallet to bear atop Ranma's head. "If you  
didn't tease him all this time, we wouldn't be loosing him all the  
time."  
  
Ash looked up. "What's a P-Chan?"  
  
"Little black animal, wears a spotted bandanna and a very irate temper,"  
Ranma answered. Akane slammed the mallet back on his head. Ash blinked.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Akane looked at him sharply. "What do you mean, UH OH?!"  
  
Ash laughed nervously as he pulled out a Poke ball and handed it to her.  
"I believe this is yours?"  
  
Akane gasped and started to wrench the ball open. "P-CHAN! How do you  
get him out of here?" she demanded.  
  
Ash expanded it and tapped the top. P-Chan sprang out with a flare of  
light into Akane's arms. Akane immediately cuddled the nervously  
twitching pig. She glared at him. "You trapped P-Chan in THIS TINY BALL  
FOR THE WHOLE DAY?!" By now, Akane was blazing with fire in a holy fit  
of dark rage.  
  
Ash backed away. "I thought it was a unknown Pokemon!"  
  
But Akane wasn't in the mood for explainations, as she grasped a extra  
large mallet in her hands and started to swing wildly. Ash jumped back  
and ran away, Akane after him. When they dashed out of sight, Akane's  
screams of rage faded into the night air, Misty came along, chased by a  
howling Shampoo swinging a huge sword. Misty rode Starmie, pushing the  
water Pokemon to the maximum speed.  
  
Ranma shrugged as he returned to reading his Manga. Brock ate some food  
as Shampoo and Misty came back the other way, Shampoo screaming bloody  
murder while swinging a nagenta this time.  
  
Brock looked up from his food. "Is it always like this?" he asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Brock shrugged and returned to eating.  
  
The sound of a mallet hitting hard skull resounded over the Nerima  
skyline.  
  
  
  
The Next Day....  
  
"I don't understand Misty. Why is it we have to go to school?"  
  
"Because Ash, there's obviously no Pokemon here, besides ours. What  
would we do? Besides, Mr. Tendo was very insistent."  
  
"I just wonder why he cries so often. He really needs help."  
  
The group had joined Akane and Ranma on the way to school, with Misty  
looking at Ranma who was walking along the top of the fence. "Why are  
you doing that?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Its balance practice," he answered smoothly.  
  
Akane walked near the fence slowly and kicked it hard. Ranma tumbled  
into the water below. "Balance practice?" she snorted, "more like ego  
practice."  
  
A sputtering Ranma-chan jumped out of the water and started to wring her  
shirt out, the water pouring out of the silk. Brock politely turned away  
since the shirt didn't conceal anything, blushing deep red. Ash looked  
and said without thinking, "Hey Misty, don't you wish you were like  
that?"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Ash lay on the ground, clutching his head in pain. Misty held a fist  
over his skull, a dangerously angry look on her face. "I DON'T NEED  
ADVICE FROM YOU ASH!!" she screamed in anger. Ranma jumped down and  
helped the Pokemon trainer up.  
  
"Don't worry, its genetic," he said.  
  
WHAMMM!  
  
Ranma found his skull buried under a mallet and a foot.  
  
Ash and Brock winced, "Um, remind me not to get them mad, alright?" the  
latter said.  
  
Akane then checked her watch. "Oh! We're going to be late! Come on!"  
  
  
  
Before they got to the school, the group ducked into Dr. Tofu's clinic  
for some hot water. Soon, they reached the school yard, where a daily  
nuisance was waiting for them, bokotu in hand.  
  
"Ah! T'was light which brings us together Tendo Akane, and love betwixt  
us with your beauty. Leave the cur Saotome and join me in happiness!" He  
then turned to the others. "And what's this? Another fair maiden! Surely  
you are fairest among the lilies of the water!"  
  
Misty blinked, a faint blush growing to her face. "Me?" she asked,  
"um...well..."  
  
"What's with him?" Ash asked, blinking.  
  
"Kuno Tatewaki, age 17, the biggest blowhard ever to grace the school  
system," Akane grumbled.  
  
"Pika Pika!"  
  
"Togepi!"  
  
Kuno then saw Ash, Brock and Pikachu. "Hark! Saotome has employed more  
demons for his willing crusade against my mighty blade! I shall smite  
you all and bring honor to this city!!! Have at theeeee!" With that,  
Kuno lunged forward, going nuts with that wooden sword of his.  
  
"Pi KA!!!!!" Suddenly, bolts of yellow lightning lanced down from the  
heavens, and struck Kuno, frying him. Kuno dropped his blade and said  
just before passing out, "The vengeance of heaven is slow...and crispy  
fried with butter."  
  
Ranma and Akane pulled their friends towards the school as the first  
bell started to ring, leaving the shocked Kendoist behind.  
  
  
  
Hinako Nimomiya, the English teacher, a child/woman, and all around Chi  
vampire stood at the front of the class, coin already in hand. Ranma was  
already sleeping in his desk, mumbling softly. "Mr. Saotome! You have  
been a baaaad boy! Now its time for some punishment!!!" The coin started  
to gleam. Akane eeped and dove under her desk, pulling the others under  
with her. "HAPPO 50-YEN SATSU!" The green tendrils of energy started to  
leech from Ranma slowly.  
  
Soon, Hinako grew into her more curvious adult form, the energy being  
drained from Ranma and a few others who weren't fast enough to escape  
the coins range. Brock started to zone out.  
  
Misty slapped him over the head, "Brock! She's a teacher!"  
  
"So?" Ash said, "you know how he gets around Nurse Joy or Officer  
Jenny."  
  
Soon, the attack stopped and Ranma finally awoke, very tired and looking  
like he was a paper sheet. Ash stood up and checked him. "Wow," he said,  
"It's a lot like Bulbasaur's leech seed attack."  
  
"Mr. Ketchum! No talking in class! Happo..."  
  
Misty threw a poke ball at her coin and it flew out of Hinako's grip.  
The adult teacher fumbled in her pocket to find a coin but found only  
twenty 5000 yen bills. Everyone else heaved a sigh of relief. Suddenly,  
the Poke ball opened and the annoying duck appeared.  
  
"Psyduck!!!"  
  
Misty started to bulge a vein. "PSYDUCK! GET BACK IN YOUR BALL!"  
  
"Psy-yi-yi!" The yellow duck walked back to the ball and tapped it,  
getting pulled into it. Misty groaned. "Honestly, I have no idea on how  
he always gets out of that ball."  
  
Sayuri, one of Akane's friends looked at the ball and said, "Hey, what  
was that?"  
  
"That's a Psyduck. A psychic Pokemon." Ash answered while double  
checking his Dexter. "He has a constant headache. That's why he was  
holding his head."  
  
"I never seen a animal like that before," Yuka said, "Is it a new breed  
of duck?"  
  
"Um, kinda." Ash answered. Just then, one of his balls started to fumble  
and it opened with a pop. Pikachu jumped out, gasping for air. Unlike  
the others, Pikachu hated to get into the Poke ball unless absolutely  
necessary. "Pika pika chu." he said.  
  
Yuka's eyes went wide, the "Oh how cute!" words coming out of her mouth.  
She looked at Ash and asked, "Can I hold him?"  
  
Ash nodded and Pikachu jumped into the girls arms. "Pikachu."  
  
Yuka cuddled the cute Pokemon and Pikachu snuggled into her hug. Soon,  
all the girls were crowding around Yuka and Pikachu, cooing and asking  
Ash about Pikachu.  
  
Ranma by now, had regained his energy and Hinako had reverted back to a  
little girl. "Class!!" she shouted, startling most of them.  
  
Pikachu was the most startled as he sent a bolt of electricity up into  
the roof, and shocking a Sophomore above him. Yuka nearly dropped him,  
startled. "What was that?!" she said, scared.  
  
"Pikachu is a electric mouse," Brock answered, "He's Ash's first  
Pokemon."  
  
"Electric? You mean there's more types of things like this?" Hinako  
asked, reverting to a child-like attitude. Ash nodded and took out a  
Poke ball.  
  
"Charizard, I choose you!!"  
  
The giant dragon/lizard appeared, his tail burning brightly. It was  
lying down, like it was lazy. The other students gasped at the fact  
that Ash has such a large creature for a pet. Hinako gasped and grabbed  
a bucket of water, chucking it at Charizard's tail. The animal yelped  
and jumped up into the air. Ash yelled, "What are you doing?!"  
  
Hinako looked at him. "His tail is on fire! I was just trying to put it  
out!"  
  
"But if you put out the flame on Charizard's tail, he'll die!" Misty  
protested. Charizard blew a ball of flames that singed the top of Miss  
Hinako's hair to punctuate that statement.  
  
Hinako blinked, "I didn't know. Sorry."  
  
Ash sighed in relief as she dropped the pail to put of the small fire on  
her own head instead. He held out the ball and said, "Charizard, return!"  
With a beam of red light, the animal was pulled into the ball.  
  
  
  
Nabiki sat at her table in the cafeteria when the customary idiot came  
up and dropped several thousand yen bills in her lap. Kuno had arrived.  
  
"Tendo Nabiki, I wish to know the information about the wondrous red  
head which has crossed mine path at yonder school morning."  
  
Nabiki nearly sighed in exasperation. First Akane, then Ranma and now  
Misty. If this deluded idiot didn't give up sooner or later, then he was  
going to die at either hands of any of them. Not only that, he's going  
after a twelve year old. He should get arrested for that. "Kuno-chan,  
I'll sell you all I know about Misty. But only for a price." Nabiki  
hoped she knew what she was doing. After getting to know the young  
Pokemon Gym Leader, she knew that the girl had no qualms about beating  
someone senseless. She was taking a awfully big risk. "Only if you don't  
chase her after I give you the info."  
  
Kuno started to think, destroying the remaining brain cells he had in  
his skull, "Betwixt us both, I the great Kuno Tatewaki, hath much love  
for Akane and the pig tailed girl! Surely a girl like the fair Misty  
shall join us when I take Akane and the pig tailed girl for brides!"  
With that, he lapsed into his state of total stupidity as he laughed  
manically. It looked like he was insane.  
  
"...." Nabiki sighed as she counted the money. She knew that Kuno  
couldn't keep away from Misty, Akane or Ranma-chan in any way. Until she  
left, a hefty profit to support herself and the Dojo could come from  
this.  
  
But why did she feel like a can of worms was just opened?  
  
  
  
"Here."  
  
Misty sat up from her futon and took the letter. Ash and Brock stared at  
the writing. "Who's it from?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty scrolled down the script and blinked. "Some guy named Kuno wants  
me to be at the Furinkian left field at 5:23 tonight. Sounds like a  
challenge."  
  
Brock's eyebrows narrowed slightly. "Isn't Kuno the guy that Pikachu  
shocked this morning?"  
  
Ash nodded. "He seemed a bit put off. And that speech of his is really  
old."  
  
"No kidding," Misty said while reading her letter, "I had to translate  
most of this writing to make out the gist of it."  
  
"Do you think its a battle?" Brock asked.  
  
Misty crumpled it in her hands. "We'll find out. Tonight."  
  
  
  
An hour later, Misty came back, a shell shocked look on her face. The  
Dojo residents came out to greet her. Ranma peered at her shocked face.  
"What's with the rose petals?"  
  
"Better yet, did you win?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty only shook her head. "There was no battle. He gave me this." From  
behind her back she withdrew a bursting bouquet of ruby colored roses.  
Everyone stared. Akane and Ranma did a takahashi fall.  
  
"I don't believe it," Akane muttered, "Is he a total idiot?" At Ash and  
Brock's confused looks she elaborated, "Kuno has the most limited mind  
in the world, the thickest skull, and chases after any girl that happens  
to catch his eye. I think Misty's been inducted into the reluctant  
suitor club."  
  
"But he's a high school senior! Misty's only twelve." Brock exclaimed.  
  
"With Kuno, I don't think it really matters," Ranma sighed.  
  
"Pervert," Ash muttered.  
  
"Pikachu."  
  
  
  
Ash toyed with a Poke ball while eating breakfast the next day.  
Suddenly, his fingers slipped and it bounced out of his hands, rolling  
to a stop in front of a pandafied Genma.  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that," he said, picking up the Pokeball from in front of  
the eating panda. The panda growfed and returned to eating.  
  
A still female Ranma-chan came down the steps, angry. "Great! The water  
heater is broken! And its your fault I'm like this OYAJI!!!"  
  
Ranma snatched the ball from Ash and tossed it at his fathers head. It  
expanded and bounced off the pandas head, drawing the panda into the  
ball. Everyone grew a huge sweat drop. "Uh, was that supposed to  
happen?" Ranma-chan asked quietly.  
  
"Not that I know of," Brock said, picking up the Pokeball and observing  
it. "Well Ranma, looks like you father counts as a Pokemon.  
Congratulations, you got your first Pokemon."  
  
Ranma grinned and stuck the ball in her cloth belt. Misty looked at him  
curiously. "Um...aren't you going to let your father out?"  
  
"Why should I?" she said with a wide evil grin. "He should suffer for a  
while."  
  
Ash grinned. He never liked that sloth for a father of Ranma's.  
  
  
  
"Red haired beauty, I, Kuno Tatewaki wishes to date with you!" Kuno  
speechified in front of the group.  
  
"You want to take him, or should I?"  
  
"Hmmm, I'll do it. STARYU! I CHOOSE YOU!!!"  
  
A second later, NASA registered yet another UFO sighting, but was it  
ended up being another case of MAIO, aka Martial Artist in Orbit. Akane  
grunted. "He was asking for that one."  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"MISTY! I KILL!!"  
  
"Crud!!" Misty started running around the school, a bonbouri wielding  
Amazon behind her. Misty picked up several objects and started to fling  
them at Shampoo who deftly blocked them. But this group of bric-a-brac  
included a pail of water. She screeched and a adorable little kitty  
appeared in front of her, hissing and screeching.  
  
Ash came around the corner and immediately pulled out his Dexter.  
"Wonder what that one is?"  
  
Unknown Pokemon. This Pokemon is not registered with the national  
Pokemon League.  
  
Misty grinned and pulled out a Poke ball. "Alright, then I'm gonna catch  
this one! Starmie, I choose..."  
  
A burst of white light blasted from her pack. "PSYDUCK!!!"  
  
"Arugh!!! Not you!!" She clobbered Psyduck. It started to run around,  
its headache getting worse. The Siamese looked at the duck curiously.  
Suddenly, Psyduck's eyes started to glow. "Alright! Psyduck, Disable and  
Confusion!!" Psyduck's grasped the cat and started slamming it up and  
down on the ground. Soon, the cat was out of commission.  
  
"Poke ball, GO!!!"  
  
The ball lanced out and grasped the Pokemon in its grasp. Soon, the red  
light disappeared with a ping and Misty had her sixth Pokemon. She  
picked it up with a grin. "Alright!! I got a new Pokemon!"  
  
In the bushes, a duck with coke bottle thick glasses growled.  
  
  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock ran around the track, warming up for gym. "You'd  
think...that...we'd get better at running after all the running...we  
do," Brock puffed out.  
  
Misty nodded, too winded to talk.  
  
Suddenly, from the edge of the track, a flurry of knives and other sharp  
objects imbedded themselves in the track right in front of their feet.  
Ash stumbled over his feet and rolled up right to the duck who whacked  
him with a mini wok.  
  
As Ash reeled with the attack, Brock pulled out Ash's Dexter from his  
pocket. "Let's see."  
  
Unknown Pokemon. This Pokemon is not registered with the national  
Pokemon League..  
  
Brock shrugged. "If Misty got a new Pokemon, I should get one."  
  
Ash just sighed. Who knew that Porcine was already Akane's pet?  
  
"GEODUDE, GO!!!"  
  
"Geo. Dude."  
  
"QUACK! QUACK!"  
  
"Geodude, rockslide!!"  
  
Geodude grabbed several boulders from the ground and hurled them towards  
the duck who blocked it with a wok. It launched itself into the air and  
flung down a hailstorm of knives. Geodude took the punishment. "Geodude,  
tackle it!"  
  
"GEO!" The rock Pokemon launched itself up into the air, slamming the  
duck out of the air. It landed with a thunk.  
  
Brock pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. "Go Pokeball!!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, did you guys find more of these Pokemon thingys?" Ranma asked  
curiously, as the group hanged out at the Dojo.  
  
Brock nodded. "Yeah, we got a couple. Gotta register them with the  
League first."  
  
Just then, a voice came from the door. "Gomen Kudasai?"  
  
"Maa, it's Auntie Nadoka."  
  
Ranma was tackled into the pond, drenching everyone in front of the  
veranda. Nadoka Saotome came into the room and said, "Ranko-chan! Must  
you get wet every time I visit?"  
  
Ranma-chan laughed nervously. "Well...I don't really plan on it."  
  
Misty, Brock, Ash and Pikachu exchanged puzzled looks at each other.  
What was going on?  
  
Nadoka Saotome, the matriarch of the Saotome family, looked down  
disapprovingly at her shapeshifting son. "Really Ranko-chan, getting wet  
at any available convenience? And dressed like THAT? Really, come  
along."  
  
Ranma tried to protest but Nadoka would not have any of it and she  
grasped her slender wrist, and dragged her upstairs, a package within  
her arms.  
  
Misty finally blinked. "What's this about?"  
  
Akane sighed in disgust. "Ranma and Ojisama are afraid of Auntie  
Saotome."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Seppuku act." At the Pokemon trainers shocked looks, Akane elaborated.  
"When Ranma was just a baby, Genma made him sign a seppuku act to turn  
Ranma into a Man Among Men. Now because of Ranma's curse and Uncle  
Genma's cowardness," At Genma's name, she scowled, "they have to hide as  
Ranko and Mr. Panda." Then she smiled wickedly. "At least Uncle Genma  
gets the short end of the cooking."  
  
Brock and Misty nodded, but then noticed that Ash wasn't paying  
attention. "Um... Ash, weren't you listening?"  
  
"That woman... she looks familiar."  
  
"Really? Who does she remind you of?"  
  
"Ummm.... I forgot."  
  
Misty, Brock and Pikachu then collapsed in a facefault.  
  
"Pika pi, Katchu PiKA!"  
  
"Togepi, Togepriiiiiiiiiii!"  
  
Ash looked down at Pikachu who was conversing with Togepi. "What'cha  
talking about Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu looked up and said, "Pikachu, PIKA! CHU CHU, PiKA Chu!"  
  
"Can you understand any of that?" Akane asked curiously.  
  
"Some of it. Pikachu? You're saying that you don't agree with the idea  
of seppuku?"  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu said, holding up two fingers in a V for victory.  
  
Just then, a slightly sour Ranma came downstairs, dressed up in a dress,  
petticoats and her pigtail pulled out and combed out. Her skirts rustled  
with delicate rustles. Everything was perfect, save for the scowl on her  
face. Brock started to zone out until Misty grabbed his ear.  
  
Nadoka came downstairs, a broad smile on her face. "There now Ranko-  
chan, is that better?"  
  
"Sure, just dandy," she said, scowling darkly.  
  
Nadoka sighed softly and looked upwards, to be met by Misty's eyes. "And  
who is this young lady?"  
  
"I'm Misty Waters."  
  
"Well Misty-chan, why do you have such a daring outfit? Really, a young  
girl shouldn't be going around in short shorts, a thin yellow t-shirt  
and suspenders."  
  
"Well, aheh, I travel a lot and a dress would be too cumbersome," she  
said, rubbing the back of her head embarrassed. "I'm a Water Pokemon  
trainer."  
  
Nadoka smiled. "Ah, a Water Pokemon Trainer. I've met a couple in my  
time."  
  
AS if to punctuate her thoughts, Psyduck jumped out of his ball with a  
loud, "PSYDUCK!"  
  
Misty resisted the reflex to pound Psyduck with her bag like she usually  
did. After all, it didn't affect much inside. As if Psyduck could get  
dumber. "That's Psyduck."  
  
Suddenly, a flash of multicolored light emitted from Nadoka's sash in  
her kimono, and a white light appeared from it, forming into a creature.  
"Mew."  
  
Ash stared and checked his Pokedex. Mew. The Rarest Pokemon in all the  
world. This is a one of a kind Pokemon, not found to be caught by any  
Pokemon Trainer or Master.  
  
Nadoka blushed sheepishly. "I guess my secret is out. I'm Nadoka  
Saotome, former Pokemon League champion."  
  
Ash's eyes widened, as everything clicked into place. "Nadoka?" He  
blinked, rubbing his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing thing. "Auntie  
Nadoka, is that you?"  
  
"Auntie Nadoka?!" everyone exclaimed. Sure the revelation of another  
Pokemon Trainer in Tokyo, much less a former league master was shocking  
enough. But this took the cake.  
  
"Ash-chan? Is that you?" Nadoka asked.  
  
"Ash-chan?!" everyone else exclaimed. Who knew the matriarch of the  
Saotome clan and the budding Pokemon trainer knew each other?  
  
"It's me Aunt Nadoka. It's been four, five years."  
  
"Oh my darling little nephew, you've grown." With that the two were in a  
familial embrace, members of a family reunited after having not seen each  
other for a long while.  
  
Akane smiled at the display of the reunion, but then turned to Ranma.  
The sight was hurting him, as he never even got to be "reunited" with  
his mother. She could guess that Ranma was wishing to be in Ash's  
position, as a male right now.  
  
Soon Ash and Nadoka broke the embrace. "So Ash, who's your friends  
here?"  
  
"This is Brock, the Gym Leader from Pewter City."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine!" Nadoka said with a smile, returning his bow.  
  
"And this is Misty, as you've met her before."  
  
"It's really neat to meet the League Champion." The pair of women smiled  
and bowed to each other.  
  
"It's former league champion, but I guess you can still refer to me  
such. By the way, Ash-chan, what are you doing in the Tendo Dojo, much  
less in Tokyo?"  
  
"I's a long story auntie. By the way auntie, may I ask you something  
first?"  
  
"What is it Ash-chan?" Nadoka inquired.  
  
"Why aren't their Pokemon here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm curious as well," Brock added.  
  
"So am I," Misty finished.  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
Nadoka settled down as she smoothed her kimono. "Well, you see, a long  
time ago, Pokemon were everywhere, all over the world. But some  
unnatural disaster forced them to migrate to the Pokemon Archepalgo as  
it is known today."  
  
"The Pokemon Archepalgo?" Brock asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. It's usually clouded in mystery, and to normal people, it is just  
a group of islands in the middle of the pacific. But to the people who  
can see beyond anything, it is filled with creatures called Pokemon."  
Nodoka smiled and drew a bag from her sash, filled with two hundred and  
fifty Pokeballs and handed it to Mew. "Mew was the first one I caught  
after starting with a Pikachu. I gave Pikachu to a well known Pokemon  
Researcher a while ago."  
  
"Who was it?" Brock asked, combing Vulpix's tails.  
  
"A man called Professor Oak in Pallet Town. He loved Pikachu."  
  
Suddenly Pikachu cried out, "PIKA PIIIII!" and leaped into Nodoka's  
arms. She looked surprised but then hugged Pikachu tightly.  
  
"PIKACHU!" Nadoka hugged the cute little Pikachu tightly and Ash looked  
on in wonder. "Pikachu, it IS you!"  
  
"Pikachu?" Ash turned to Nadoka, "You were Pikachu's trainer before me,  
auntie? Then how come he was so unresponsive before I gained his trust?"  
  
"Pikachu is a free spirit. He only fights when he wants to, and when he  
wants to defend his friends and family. Pikachu is very loyal," Nodoka  
reached up and scratched Pikachu's ears. He smiled and settled down into  
Nodoka's arms, throwing off sparks of electricity with the pleasurable  
sensations. "Pikachu will only obey someone that he loves. You must have  
gained his love and respect." With that she picked up Mew and her bag of  
Pokeballs. "How about we have a match? I have not used many of the  
Pokemon for a long time. And it would be nice to see how well you've  
been doing Ash."  
  
"I thought that the Masters couldn't fight," Brock said.  
  
"It can be done. But not for the title of Pokemon League Champ. How  
about two on two, at the same time?"  
  
Ash nodded and they headed out into the yard, facing each other from  
across the Koi pond. Suddenly...  
  
"Prepare for Trouble, we're here to be seen!" Cried a haughty female  
voice.  
  
"And make it double, we're on the crossover screen!" Added an educated  
male voice.  
  
Ash groaned. "Not them again!"  
  
Two figures, dressed in white, red and black stood atop the wall. One is  
a red haired woman, and the other, a purple haired man.  
  
"To protect the world from devistation!"  
  
"To unite all people's within our nation!"  
  
Jessie struck a sentai pose. "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
James struck a second sentai pose. "To extend our reach to the stars  
above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"  
  
"Meowth that's right!"  
  
"CAAAAAATTTTT!" Ranma was off like a shot, scrambling behind the dojo,  
admist the bewildered looks of the whole group from the Archepalgo.  
  
"What's with him?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I dunno, but it looks like Meowth scared him away," James remarked,  
bewildered.  
  
"That was.... weird," Ash remarked.  
  
Jessie smirked at Ash. "Hand over your Pikachu and no one will get  
hurt."  
  
"You can't have Pikachu," Ash cried out in rage.  
  
Nadoka, on the other hand, started to study James. Just then, a mental  
image formed in her head. "James? Little James?"  
  
James looked down at her, a surprised and confused look on his face.  
"Who asks?"  
  
Nodoka stared at him intently. "Are you the little James with the rich  
parents? The one I used to tend to before moving to Japan?"  
  
James' eyes widened with recollection. "AUNTIE NADOKA!" He barreled down  
and hugged his paternal aunt with feverish force. She hugged back  
tightly. "It's so good to see you again Auntie!"  
  
"AUNTIE?!" Everyone chorused in shock.  
  
"James is a blood relitive?" Ash said in dull shock.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"This is either really good or really bad."  
  
"So, James, what in the world are you doing here? Is this your  
girlfriend?"  
  
"GIRLFRIEND?!" Jessie sputtered hotly. "I am most certianly NOT!"  
  
"Oh, well then she must be your wife!" Everyone facefaulted. "It's so  
nice to see my favorite little ward all grown up now!" Ash breathed a  
sigh of relief as James was only a ward.  
  
"Auntie please!" James said, waving his arms. "Jessie is just my  
partner, there's nothing between us!"  
  
"Oh so? You're blushing."  
  
James reddened as Jessie exploded. "JAMES! We're here to get Pikachu and  
all you can do is talk!"  
  
"But Jessie," James started but got hit by her fan.  
  
"BUT NOTHING!" She screeched into his ear. "Get up and fight those  
twerps!"  
  
"Do we have to?" he whined. "We never succeed and this is the first time  
in six years I saw auntie."  
  
"Then you have to fight against the three of us," Meowth said, baring  
his claws.  
  
Jessie pulled out two Pokeballs. "Arbok, Lickatung, GO!"  
  
James frowned and threw out his Pokemon. "I don't wanna do this but I  
have to. Wheezing, GO!"  
  
"Pikachu, Bulbasaur, attack together!" Ash commanded.  
  
"Mew, attack!"  
  
"Arbok!"  
  
"Lickatung!"  
  
"Wheezing!"  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"Bulbasaur!"  
  
"MEW!"  
  
"Meowth!"  
  
Two seconds later, the female of Team Rocket plus a snake, cat and,  
er...whatever, flew off into the distance with the cry, "Looks like Team  
Rocket is blasting off again!!"  
  
James looked worried. "I hope she doesn't land too hard."  
  
"Don't worry about Jessie," Nadoka said, hugging the young man. "If  
anything, they should be able to land properly."  
  
Ranma peeked around the dojo walls. "Is the c-c-c-feline gone?" he  
asked, trembling.  
  
"Yes Ranko-chan, the feline is gone," Nadoka said, coaxing the young  
girl out of hiding.  
  
"What was that all about?" said Ash.  
  
"We'll tell you later," Akane then remarked.  
  
  
  
"Panties, panties, panties! HAHAHA What a haul!" Happosai laughed eviliy  
as he carried the load of stolen undergarments, heading back towards the  
Tendo Dojo. As he leapt from roof to roof, he noticed a bunch of figures  
go through the roof of the Tendo Dojo. A common sight, sure, but the red  
haired girl was definately not Ranma-chan, and besides it couldn't be  
Ranma-chan with that Meowth near her and... wait a minute a Meowth?  
  
"A Pokemon? In Nerima? Now this is interesting. And it seems the girl is  
from Team Rocket." With that he leapt towards the projected landing  
spot.  
  
  
  
A ways away, Jessie, Arbok, Meowth and Likatung landed hard on their  
heads. Jessie sat up in pain. "That James," she spat, "he's turned  
against us!"  
  
Just then, a elderly cackle came from behind. "Well I see you three are  
in need of someone to help you." Jessie spun around to find a man who  
looked old enough to be the grandfather of Methusala.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm Happosai, grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, AND, the  
oldest Pokemon Master of the world next to Cologne. I think you four  
need some help, eh?"  
  
Jessie grinned wickedly. Apparently this guy must have a lot of Pokemon  
battling experience. Probably a lot more than the twerp. With an ally  
like that how she could lose? Besides, revenge would be sweet against  
the twerp, and that katana weilding aunt of his. How dare she made James  
betray her. She'll pay along with the twerp.  
  
"I accept."  
  
"Good, and oh... this is your payment?" Happosai smiled, holding up a  
pair of panties, her pair of panties.  
  
"You... you... YOU PERVERT! GIVE THOSE BACK!" With that the chase was  
on.  
  
  
  
"So, looks like we're cousins."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Pause. "Nice weather."  
  
BLOOSH.  
  
Ranma-chan looked up from her soaked position from the freak downpour.  
"It WAS," she said pointedly.  
  
Ash repressed a snicker, wringing out the water from his suddenly soaked  
jacket. Then, he sighed. "Sorry man. About not being able to talk to  
your mom normally."  
  
"S'okay," Ranma mumbled.  
  
"It's not okay!" Ash argued. "You can't see your mom because of that  
stupid death warrant on your head." Ash then looked at a picture he had  
of his own mother. "I could never forgive myself if something like that  
happened to me. And I just don't understand it. I never see Aunt Nadoka  
as someone who would want their son to die. All I can say is, it's all  
Uncle Baka's fault!"  
  
Ranma sighed. "I suppose so."  
  
Ash then looked at him. "I guess.... I don't have much to say, since I  
don't have much experience with Japanese culture."  
  
"I thought you were here to cheer me up?" The words didn't matter to Ash  
as he heard some of the life coming back to Ranma's voice.  
  
Ash smiled. "I guess I'm doing a lousy job, huh."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "I suppose so."  
  
"ASH! RANMA!" Misty called from the ground. "Supper is ready!"  
  
"Be right down!" Ash turned to Ranma. "You ever tasted Brock's Lazy Boy  
No Chew Stew?"  
  
"Nope," Ranma said, smiling as he helped his cousin down off the roof of  
the dojo. "Any good?"  
  
The younger teen nodded. "It's good food."  
  
"Second mother?"  
  
Ash chuckled. "Oh yeah."  
  
Ranma grinned. "Bring it on."  
  
"ASH! RANMA! Get down here now!"  
  
The pair chuckled. "Some things never change," Ash said, shucking his  
coat at the door as the pair entered the room.  
  
End Episode 1 : To Be Continued 


	2. Days and Parting Ways

"Huh... where am I?"  
  
"Looks like somewhere in Tokyo.... Ash, what's going on?"  
  
"Ranma? Where are we?"  
  
The two took in their surroundings, a district of Tokyo they never seen  
before.  
  
"Seems like Tokyo. But... are we dreaming?"  
  
"Ranma, over there!"  
  
Ranma turned to face a... well... sight that was quite indescribable.  
  
Large monsters fighting, with young children directing them?  
  
And nearby, a group of schoolgirls in short-skirted outfits facing some  
dark entity.  
  
And the sounds of battle were loud and varied.  
  
"What the... are they..."  
  
"No cuz. They aren't Pokemon... I don't know what they are. And who are  
those girls in the short skirts?"  
  
Soon the battle scene before them was frozen. "This is the past, twenty  
five years ago. Children of Fate, you must know the past if you're to  
fulfill your destinies."  
  
"What? Who's there?"  
  
"What destinies?"  
  
"You'll soon find out, but as of now, it's a secret."  
  
Then everything turned white.  
  
  
  
(Opening theme : Liberi Fatali : Final Fantasy VIII)  
  
(A shot of something racing across the seas)  
Excitate vow e somno, liberi mei.  
Cunae non sunt.  
  
(An eyecatch of a pair appearing out of thin air, weapons at the ready.)  
Excitate vow e somno, liberi fatali.  
Somnus non eat.  
  
(A shot of a figure locking together)  
Surgite.  
Invenite hortum veritatis.  
Ardente veritate Urite mala mundi.  
  
(A scene of Misty looking up, Jenette at her back)  
Ardente veritate Incendite tenebras mundi.  
  
(A pair fighting in the middle of a broken district, explosions  
everywhere.)  
Valete, liberi, Diebus fatalibus.  
  
(Then, all goes white as the Logo appears.)  
  
A Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction  
Developed for the new Millennium  
  
Pokemon 2000 : The Directors Cut  
  
The ReWrite of Pokemon 152 - ? 2000  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
revised/edited and co-authored by WarChild  
  
based on an idea by Kahlil Noriega  
written with the authors permission  
  
  
  
Episode 2 : Days And Parting Ways  
  
  
  
"Hark foul ally of Sorcerer Saotome! Today I shall bring divine  
justice!" Kuno declared, not knowing he was standing in a puddle of  
water.  
  
"PI-KAAAA!"  
  
ZAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!  
  
In seconds, Kuno became "Instant fried Samurai wanna-be" as the water  
conducted the electric power. As he fell over, the teens, now  
accompanied by James in a Furinkian High Uniform, walked by him without  
further incident. James yawned loudly as they entered the school  
building. "If Auntie Nadoka didn't want me to go to school, I never  
would have gone. Especially with YOU brats coming along for the ride,"  
he said, leveling a glare at the three Pokemon trainers. Misty stuck her  
tongue out at him and his forehead creased with annoyance.  
  
"Well, if you never agreed to it, then perhaps we wouldn't be on  
speaking terms," Misty said snidely while adjusting her short yellow top  
and lifting a suspender strap onto her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, but that's my Aunt Nadoka we're talking about? How was I  
supposed to know she helped your parents raise you?" Ash broke in.  
  
James sighed. "Ash, you're lucky to have a relative like that. In the  
whole household aunt Nadoka wasn't as snooty as the others. I just  
wonder why a well off women like her would do this."  
  
"James you got to remember, Ranma's father took him of that training  
trip for over 10 years. It must have been lonely living by herself,"  
Brock explained.  
  
"That probably explains why she visited me back then. I just wish why  
she's so intent to hold up her end of that pact." Ash noted. Ranma,  
equally sullen but for a totally different reason, leapt down from her  
perch atop the fence and opened her mouth to make a comment about the  
whole situation, but then suddenly, an odd expression crossed her face.  
She reached into her belt and pulled out a quaking Pokeball.  
  
Misty blinked. "Hey, isn't your father still in there?"  
  
"I think so." Ranma expanded it and looked at the Pokeball, a curious  
look on her face. "How do you get 'em out of here?"  
  
"Here, let me." James took the Pokeball and wound up. "Pokeball, GO!"  
  
With a bright flash, Panda-san appeared, nearly faint from hunger. He  
blinked a few times before toppling over, a low earthquake rumble  
echoing from the depths of his black hole stomach.  
  
Ranma grinned. "I like this. Instant punishment." She walked over and  
started to slap him back to consciousness. "Hey, pop, there's food back  
at the Dojo."  
  
Panda held up a sign. I'm gonna get you for this boy. Treating your  
father so. He rose up from his collapsed position and rushed down the  
road towards the Dojo.  
  
"You know, you should have told him that only Akane's leftover are  
left," Brock remarked.  
  
"Why should I?" Ranma answered, smiling as a warbling panda cry pierced  
the air. "After all the crap pops put me through, he outta suffer."  
  
  
  
"RANMA! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" Ryoga, cried as he stood atop a  
house in a quiet town, brooding over his ability to get lost. He  
scratched his head in confusion. "Where am I anyways?"  
  
As far as small rural towns went, this was small enough to be considered  
for peaceful areas. He pulled out a map from his backpack and read it  
over, the map actually being a map of the Hong Kong Inner City area.  
Turning it over and over a few times, he finally gave up and tossed the  
map away with a flick of his wrist. (Incidentally, the map was thrown  
with enough force to jam itself into the rooftop.)  
  
A just then, a older man, his hair already in the graying stage, popped  
up behind him through a roof top opening skylight. He was elderly, with  
a shock of gray white hair, gray eyes, a red shirt and gray pants. "If  
you don't mind, would you kindly come down from atop my lab, young man?"  
  
Ryoga turned and sheepishly followed the man into the lab.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so you've met Ash?"  
  
Ryoga nodded over his tea. "Yeah. He's in Japan in the Tendo Dojo,  
Nerima. If only I could find the place."  
  
Professor Oak rubbed his chin thoughtfully and took a sip of tea. "Have  
you ever considered a guide dog?"  
  
"Many times but I already have a dog. Is there any way I can get back to  
Japan?"  
  
Professor Oak stood and headed towards a back room. "Come with me Ryoga.  
There's something I'd like to show you."  
  
Ryoga followed and entered a room with a lot of technology. And sitting  
in the middle of the room were three Pokeballs with small symbols on  
them. A flame, a leaf and a spray of water. "These are beginning  
Pokemon. If you decide to, you can take one and they will lead you to  
wherever you wish to go. The choices are Bulbasaur, Charmander and  
Squirtle."  
  
Ryoga's face crossed with a look of disbelief. "Pokemon? You're willing  
to give me a Pokemon to help me travel?"  
  
"Why not?" Professor Oak tapped the controls and the glass cover slid  
back with a hiss of air. "A Pokemon can be one of the best friends there  
can be. But you have to be open minded to completely master the Pokemon  
you choose. Please, consider wisely."  
  
Ryoga thought hard. His hand moved across the balls thoughtfully before  
his hand alighted on the Pokeball with the leaf. "I'll take the plant  
one." He plucked the ball and it opened with a flash of red, white and  
blue. A small creature, about a foot and a half tall, green, flecked  
with blue and had a large seed planted on its back stood there on all  
fours.  
  
"Bulbasaur."  
  
"You made a good choice Ryoga-kun. Now, I have a few more gifts for  
you."  
  
Oak turned and pulled a few items. "These are your Poke balls and your  
Pokedex. The balls are for catching Pokemon and the Pokedex is a Pokemon  
Encyclopedia. And I have another Pokemon for you." Oak pressed a full  
pokeball into Ryoga's hands. "This is Pigeot, a bird Pokemon. He can fly  
you anywhere you need to go."  
  
Ryoga was speechless. "Thank you," he said, finally regaining his voice.  
"I don't know what to say. Thank you Professor."  
  
"Just remember, Pokemon are for battles but only battles for self  
defense, trainer battles or Gym battles. Never for aggression. And watch  
out for members of Team Rocket. They are Pokemon thieves. I suggest  
taking some time to collect Pokemon before leaving the island. And to  
raise your Pokemon well, have it fight as much as it can. Do you  
remember all that?"  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Thanks Professor! I'll return sometime with something  
special when I find this place again. Come on Bulbasaur."  
  
"Bulba."  
  
Ryoga walked into the sunset, his new Pokemon following behind him out  
of his Pokeball. Which was kinda dumb since he wanted to go the other  
way.  
  
Oak stared off into the sunlight, slipping on a pair of sunglasses.  
"He's got a great journey ahead of him."  
  
Just then, a light tap spun him around. It was Ryoga with Bulbasaur.  
"Um, Professor? Can you direct me in the way towards Japan?"  
  
Oak groaned. "I might as well accompany you. Someone there wants to see  
me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Former Pokemon League Grandmaster Cologne, also known as the Matriarch  
of the Chinese Amazons.."  
  
Ryoga's eyes widened. This man knew the old ghoul?  
  
  
  
Quiet. Peaceful. No Shampoo. No Kuno, either of them. No Mousse. No  
Ryoga. No nothing.  
  
Ranma stretched out on the roof, glad to have stopped posing as Ranko  
since his mother, former League Master Nadoka left for her house. Say,  
he wondered, where IS Shampoo and Mousse anyhow?  
  
Ranma sat up at the sound of someone clambering up the side of the  
house. It was Brock and Misty. Misty barely got over the edge of the  
roof before asking, "How do you jump up here that easily?"  
  
"Talent. Say, you guys haven't seen Shampoo or Mousse anywhere, have  
you?"  
  
"Nah, haven't ever since a couple of days ago. That's when we two got  
our new Pokemon." Brock pulled out his Pokeball and released a peking  
duck. Ranma goggled.  
  
"Um, don't mean to burst your bubble Brock but THAT'S Mousse."  
  
Mousse looked tired and hungry as he quacked weakly. Misty turned pale.  
"Uh oh." She pulled out her Pokeball and released Shampoo who was  
equally tired and pale. "I think we made a really bad mistake."  
  
Ranma just dashed off far away from the cat, while he was yelling  
something about Akane's cooking and a restaurant called Ucchans.  
  
"Mistake is correct," came an old voice. The trio spun around to see a  
old bat who was old enough to be the grandmother of Moses. She perched  
atop a staff that was three times her height. "I am sorry that my Grand-  
daughter is rather poor sighted and stubborn, but she felt honor bound  
to kill you after you defeated her." A thought occurred to her. "She DID  
give you the Kiss of Death, didn't she?"  
  
"Kiss of Death?" Misty asked.  
  
Cologne blinked in confusion. "She DIDN'T give you the Kiss of Death?"  
  
"No, not that I can remember."  
  
Cologne groaned. "Well, the death threat is over. Amazon law says that  
if an Amazon fails to give the Kiss of Death or Kiss of Marriage within  
a day of the defeat, the intent is annulled. Be forewarned that Shampoo  
will have some hostility towards you, so be careful about throwing those  
Pokeballs about." Cologne picked up Mousse and Shampoo and pogooed out  
of sight.  
  
"Boy, good thing you caught her Misty, otherwise you would have a crazy  
Amazon after you for the rest of your life," Brock pointed out.  
  
Misty nodded. "Hey, why don't we check out this Ucchan's place Ranma  
mentioned? Besides, Akane's cooking."  
  
A collective shudder went up the group and faster than anything, they  
were gone, just as Akane came from the kitchen, carrying a platter of  
Unidentified Slimy Substance which was probably also radioactive.  
  
"RANMA!" she shouted. "Where are you?"  
  
  
  
"Pika Pika, PikaCHU."  
  
Ukyou smiled and quicker than any other Okonomiyaki cook in the country,  
she placed a fruit Okonomiyaki in front of the extremely cute Pokemon.  
Pikachu picked up a knife and Pikachu sized chopsticks appeared in his  
hands. Pikachu took a few bites and said, "Pika."  
  
Ash chomped down on his beef Okonomiyaki and commented on her cooking.  
Ukyou blushed. "Thanks," she said, flushing a deep red.  
  
Just then, the curtain flapped, admitting Ranma, Misty and Brock.  
"Ucchan," Ranma greeted, plopping down on the stool in front of the  
grill. "What's for supper?"  
  
"Ranchan! I'll serve you something good." Her spatulas blurred into  
motion, as benefiting a well trained Okonomiyaki Chef. Within seconds,  
three steaming hot Okonomiyaki's landed on plates in front of the three  
new customers. "It's on the house for the three of you."  
  
"Thanks!" Misty exclaimed as she dug into her food. "This is great! How  
long have you been making this?"  
  
"About ten years."  
  
"So you had spent a lot of time cooking huh? Wish I could have the  
recipie," Brock remarked, cutting a few pieces.  
  
"So Ash tells me you're his cousin, Ran-chan. I didn't know you had a  
cousin." Ukyo remarked, sitting down with the group.  
  
"Neither did I. Let me tell you what's been happening." And the group  
discussed the events of the past few days.  
  
  
  
Blue haired man cute, yes, Hiibachan?  
  
Indeed child. He is also someone of noble birth. Wealthy. Insanely  
wealthy to be exact. And a Pokemon Trainer as well.  
  
Shampoo shuddered slightly. I don't want to be in the red and white  
ball again. The purple haired bombshell stole a nervous glance at the  
man who was literally inhaling the food set out in front of him. He's  
still cute though.  
  
"Can I have another one?" James asked, pushing his bowl forward.  
  
"Tab all ready sky high," Shampoo snapped. Cologne laid a hand on her  
Granddaughter's shoulder.  
  
Shampoo, let him eat. He looks malnourished. Well let the tab slide  
just this once.  
  
Shampoo leveled a look at her Grandmother. You're planning something,  
aren't you?  
  
Child, when did I plan something like this?  
  
Gee, I don't know. Lemme think, Shampoo said sarcastically.  
  
This young man knows son-in-law's mother. You see great granddaughter,  
if we're kind to him, he maybe more willing to talk freely about Nadoka-  
san.  
  
This got Shampoo's attention. What aerin's mother do with anything?  
  
Cologne sighed. I met son-in-law's mother before she gave birth to  
son-in-law. I never perceive her to be the type to kill her own flesh  
and blood. Yet, I feel she should be told where her son is, despite the  
curse.  
  
But you don't want to risk losing aerin for Shampoo, Shampoo  
finished, now getting the idea.  
  
Exactly child. Can't ask son-in-law's cousin. He would take son-in-  
law's side, and might not be willing to talk about his aunt.  
  
Just then, a sound like a bird screeching came. Actually, it was two as  
two people landed in front of the Nekohanten, each with a rather large  
bird with fearsome black eyes and a length of multicolored feathers atop  
their heads. And in their sharp claws, were two men. One was Ryoga, the  
other was a elderly man with gray hair and a lab coat.  
  
"Nihao Pig-boy! Who friend?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Ryoga snapped. But then he cooled and said, "This  
is Professor Oak from Pallet Town."  
  
"Oak?" The voice belonged to Cologne who hopped out. She blinked at the  
elderly man who blinked back. "Samuel."  
  
"Cologne. It's been a while."  
  
She cracked a wide grin. "No more than you. I see you've grown old.  
What, you never continued with Chi practicing?"  
  
"Do I LOOK like I continued with Martial Arts?" he snapped, though a  
note of amusement was in his voice.  
  
Cologne and Samuel Oak shared a laugh, but soon the tone got more  
serious. "Enough, there is something we have to discuss. It is about  
young Ash Ketchum. There's something about him and his Pikachu..."  
  
"Oh? What about Ash?" Samuel asked curiously.  
  
"Don't you feel it? It's a strange aura. His Pikachu also does not seem  
to be giving off the same life force as any other Pikachu I have seen  
before."  
  
Samuel sipped at the tea provided to him, shrugging. "I honestly don't  
know. It's been years and frankly, my skill at the art has diminished."  
  
"Well, there is no telling what kind of potential this boy has," Cologne  
added. "It is best we leave it up to Fate to govern this path of  
choice."  
  
  
  
"I'm homeee!" Akane declared, having been fruitless in her search for  
Ranma. Kasumi came out, holding a plate of cookies that were still warm.  
Akane took a couple and a glass of milk. "Honestly that Ranma, running  
out when there's food on the table."  
  
Kasumi didn't comment on the state of the so called food as she scooped  
semi solid chunks of what used to be a thin miso soup into the garbage.  
"He may just be showing the others around town Akane-chan."  
  
"Or he could be with one of those other girls." A cookie became pulp in  
her hand as she got up. "I'm going out Kasumi."  
  
"Okay, I'll keep these cookies warm then." Kasumi shook her head. It was  
getting harder and harder to groom Akane into the perfect wife for  
Akane. But even she could see that the young man was pushing her away  
for some strange reason.  
  
  
  
"Bulba-saur!"  
  
A vine snaked out and grabbed Ryoga about the waist. "Bulba bulba saur."  
  
Ryoga turned around, following the vine and Bulbasaur pulled the lost  
boy towards the Tendo Dojo. "Bulba?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, this is it."  
  
"Amazing," Oak said, recalling his Pidgiot. "It takes you five minutes  
to cross the street. You really are lost."  
  
Ryoga shrugged. He opened the door, which surprised the people inside,  
half expecting him to blast through the door with the Breaking Point  
Technique. "Hello?" he called out.  
  
Kasumi then came out and bowed. "Hello Ryoga-kun. Akane just left. Are  
you here to play with Ranma-kun?"  
  
"Um... not really, just needing a place to stay for tonight."  
  
Samuel nodded. "I'm going back to Cologne's place. We'll talk in the  
morning."  
  
"Okay, good night professor."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Why don't you wait for Ranma-kun to return. There's the  
living room and I'll get you a futon for tonight."  
  
"Thank you Kasumi-san."  
  
  
  
Jessie shivered in the cool air of the mountain. It was dark. But then  
again, all caves were. On the other hand Happosai was smiling. This was  
the cave his foolish students had sealed him in. That, he thought, was  
their worst mistake. When he was sealed by his students in this cave, he  
once thought that he was defeated. That was until he found it. Now it is  
time for Ranma to really pay!  
  
The front was lit by a torch, held by the shriveled master of the  
Anything Goes Indiscriminate Grappling Martial Arts School, and former  
Pokemon Grandmaster. He was discredited when Cologne, shortly after she  
had divorced him, discovered his illegal ties to Team Rocket. But soon,  
with one swift stroke they will all be groveling at his feet.  
  
"So where's this Ultimate Pokemon?" Jessie grumbled, pulling the warm  
brown cloak over her shoulders.  
  
"Just up ahead. Just remember, when we encounter him, leave the Pokemon  
to me. Only I can control him."  
  
Soon, they came up on a large stone with a glowing pentagram, inscribed  
on the rock. Several stones were imbedded in the wall where he stood on  
a rock to press them. "Fire, water, plant, psychic, poison, dragon, bug,  
electric. Activate." He finally pressed the golden gemstone in the  
middle of the wall. With a green glow, the pentagram winked out and the  
rock slid back.  
  
"So where is it? I don't see anything," Jessie moaned.  
  
"It has to be given its power," he answered. With that, he pulled out an  
ancient scroll, and started chanting in an incomprehensible language.  
Soon the darkness that was behind the rock turned blood red, as crimson  
energy flowed into the darkness. Soon Happosai stopped chanting. The red  
light faded and the darkness returned.  
  
"It's done. It shall awake now."  
  
"It has to be some Pokemon to require some chanting."  
  
"It's some Pokemon all right. It is the only demonic Pokemon in  
existence!"  
  
Meowth gulped. "Demonic Pokemon? You don't mean..."  
  
It was dangerously dark behind the rock. Nothing. The black inkiness was  
so dark, the torch's light was sucked up. Then, two blood red eyes  
opened up. Jessie and Meowth screamed in terror. Happosai smiled. A low  
hiss echoed in the cavern.  
  
"MissssssssinnngNooooooooooo..."  
  
Happosai's grin turned purely evil. "Master Demon Pokemon, born of the  
off cast souls of dead Pokemon and the crimson powers of the Dark Lords,  
arise from your slumber!"  
  
The demonic eyes seemed to nod once before flowing its black mist like  
body into a Pokeball where it was sealed, two blood red rubies blinked  
with a sinister red light.  
  
I am awakened. Now may the world feel the Touch of Evil!  
  
Happosai cackled as the Demonic Influence was wrought over himself.  
  
Jessie could feel a burning sensation in her veins as she gasped and  
doubled over. Then, her arms burst into dark flames as she stood up, her  
head throbbing in pain. "Ooowww...." She looked at the flaming foxfire  
in her hands as she gasped. "What... is happening to me?  
  
As the laughing echoed into the night, Meowth escaped with Jessie's  
Pokemon. He heard the rumors of the Demonic Pokemon Missingno, and he  
didn't want to become a rotting corpse.  
  
Lightning crackled ominously. Meowth looked up, a scared look on his  
feline face. "No good of this will come in the long run."  
  
  
  
"It's time again."  
  
"Yes. Looks like I visit them again."  
  
"Going to show that Ranma boy something about his family?"  
  
"Not yet. First, I'm going to give them a glimpse of the future."  
  
  
  
"Oh man, again?" Ash moaned.  
  
"I'm seriously considering asking Cologne about these dreams," Ranma  
added. Then he got a good look at Ash. "Ash is that you?"  
  
"What do you mean it's me? Of course I'm..." Then Ash stopped, as he got  
a good look at Ranma. More specifically, the armor that Ranma was  
wearing. "Ranma... what's going on..."  
  
Ash never finished his question as he dodged a flying white sheet with  
the same martial art skill that Ranma seems to have. Ranma did the same,  
as more white sheets flew by. Soon both got a good look at the targets  
of those sheets, and their eyes widened.  
  
The sheets clamped onto several people, their screams wrenching the air  
as they were struck down. A flash of red, a lock of purple hair, and the  
sinister laughter of a demented clown. Then, time seemed to freeze as  
the familiar voice boomed over the landscape.  
  
"This is your future..."  
  
"HEY OLD MAN!" Ranma bellowed to the skies. "Show yourself!"  
  
"I would but I don't wanna," came the reply. "You have to see this for  
yourself!"  
  
"Like HELL!" Ash shouted. Then, when the voice didn't reply, Ash  
launched into a string of curses Ranma didn't even know Ash knew, though  
he wasn't far behind, spanning at least five languages.  
  
"ASH!"  
  
Ash looked up in horror as a girl was engulfed in a sheet.  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
Ranma looked up as another girl was engulfed in a sheet.  
  
Then, all went white.  
  
  
  
"MISTY!"  
  
"JENNETE!"  
  
Both Ash and Ranma woke up in cold sweat, heart beating like there was  
no tomorrow.  
  
"Man, what the hell?" Ranma began.  
  
"I'm seriously thinking that I'm not sane anymore," Ash added.  
  
The two looked at each other, and sighed. What with these dreams?  
  
Then, the whole Tendo dojo entered, all in various states. Genma was  
grunting, Tendo was crying, Nabiki was tapping on a calculator, Akane  
looked pissed off and Kasumi was just blinking. James, Misty and Brock  
were still sleeping for some odd reason.  
  
"What's going on Ranma?" Soun demanded, grabbing Ranma by the front of  
his undershirt. "Who's this girl who's name you shouted out!"  
  
"What?" Ranma asked as Akane punched him.  
  
"That's for being a baka hentai!" She stomped out, muttering about Ranma  
being a playboy.  
  
Ash groaned. "I'm going back to bed." He turned over and started to  
snore as Ranma wrenched away from Soun's grip.  
  
Sighing Ranma left the room, intent on getting a short warm up, since  
the sun was starting to peek over the skies of Nerima. Upon reaching the  
living room, Ryoga sat there, waiting for him. "Ryoga? When did you get  
here?"  
  
"A few minutes ago. Do you even know how hard it is to find the  
bathroom? Ryoga asked. Ranma opened his mouth to snap off a witty one  
liner but Ryoga held up a hand. "Quiet, Bulbasaur's sleeping."  
  
"A Pokemon?" Ranma hazarded.  
  
"Yeah. Got it from this Professor Oak guy, who is now staying over at  
'bassans place."  
  
"The old hag?" Ranma asked. "What does he have in common with the bat?"  
  
Ryoga whapped his semi archrival/friend over the head. "Don't call  
bassan a old hag! She's one of the oldest Pokemon Grand Masters of the  
League! She and Professor Oak go way back."  
  
"No kidding eh? First my mother, now her?"  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"I just found out my mother was a league champion. Not only that, the  
kid Ash, he's her nephew, making him my cousin."  
  
"That kid's your cousin?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah, weird isn't it? Hmmm.. Wonder if mom got a Pokemon  
for me I can have?"  
  
"Ranma," Ryoga frowned, "Only with hard work and care can someone be  
worthy enough to raise a Pokemon properly. Now I'm not saying that  
you're not worthy enough but as of now you just don't know how to handle  
Pokemon!"  
  
"And you're any better?" Ranma shot back.  
  
"Yes I AM." Ryoga jiggled a pouch with two Pokeballs. I have a Mankey  
and Pidgeot in these. I've been taking care of them for a only a few  
days and I love these guys like their my family. Ranma, a Pokemon is a  
special thing not to be taken lightly. If you don't train it, it will  
not listen, obey, or even respect you. For that, I think that you're not  
good enough for one, not yet anyway."  
  
In those moments of speech, Ranma saw a sparkle of intelligence that he  
had never expected from Ryoga. A type of seriousness that someone of his  
caliber could not fathom in many years of rationality or reason.  
"Ryoga..." he whispered inaudibly. His face then turned serious and he  
nodded, "I understand."  
  
"Good that we agree. Say, did you let your father out of the ball yet?"  
  
A panda shuffled beside the pair and whapped his son on the head with a  
magical wooden sign. Baka Boy, it read.  
  
"That answer your question?" he deadpanned.  
  
  
  
Normally, on quiet days like this, the inhabitants of the Tendo Dojo  
would forsee a calm, quiet day like this as a prelude to disaster.  
Heaven knows that a day like this would eventually explode into a melee  
of destruction, insanity, martial arts mayhem or a mix of all three.  
  
Ranma Saotome knew this well, and was constantly looking over his  
shoulder for the newest challenger, a magical prince, or even Happosai  
on a day like today.  
  
Paranoia isn't a bad thing when they're really out to get you.  
  
Ash Ketchum on the other hand, dealt with this kind of lunacy, but on a  
regular, almost blasé basis. You see, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu all  
dealt with the same three losers from Team Rocket since the first day  
Ash, Misty and Pikachu encountered Team Rocket in Viridian City's  
Pokemon Center.  
  
Since then, it was the same old thing every day; Get up, eat, travel,  
fall into a pit/rescue Pikachu from the clutches of Team Rocket, travel,  
meet a new friend, help said friend, challenge a gym, pit/Pikachu again,  
and finally, go to sleep after sending Team Rocket hurling into the  
stratosphere.  
  
As such, Ash Ketchum and company were more than equipped to deal with  
the life of an average Nerimian.  
  
Almost.  
  
But today, it was about...normal. Almost.  
  
The day started off like any other, Ranma dunking Genma into the Koi  
pond, the pair fighting over breakfast, the morning mallet and trans-air  
flight, and finally, Misty arguing with Shampoo as soon as she appeared.  
Truth to be told, Cologne had strictly forbidden Shampoo to take any  
action against the Water Trainer. Something about the Professor staying  
with them. Ryoga was, this time for once, not lost, finding it easier to  
locate his home. In fact, due to the theory of Murphy's Law, he found  
his parents there as well, chatting with Akari Unyru who had found his  
home with her sumo pig.  
  
The rest of the morning was about normal, and Ash, predictably, got  
bored.  
  
Hands up who knows this won't last.  
  
"Anyone want to battle?" he asked the sky around him.  
  
Brock shook his head. "Naw. It's too good a day to do that."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu was in his little red and white inner-tube, floating in  
the Koi pond, Horsea and Psyduck relaxing along with him. Several of  
Ash's Pokemon were playing tag or sleeping, Brock was brushing Vulpix,  
and all of Misty's water Pokemon were playing with the hose,  
occasionally hosing down the Panda who grumbled and sent a paw at them  
lazily.  
  
Pikachu lowered his shades and sipped at his iced tea happily while  
chatting with the other Pokemon. Pikachu commented about Genma and the  
Pokemon laughed. Genma turned about and growfed at them derisively.  
  
Brock laid back in the sun, having taken off his shirt from the warm  
heat. "Man, there's absolutely nothing to do! I almost wish something  
would happen."  
  
"I agree." Ash wiped his forehead of sweat and took his jacket off. "I  
guess when we're on the road, we don't notice it much."  
  
"Toge, togepriii!" Togepi agreed with Ash.  
  
  
  
Kuno was storming towards the gates of the Tendo Domicile, intent on his  
vanquishing the vile sorcerer. This time, nothing would stop him.  
  
He stormed into the gates, reveling in his god sent power like his  
namesake, when he was hit full blast with a Water Gun.  
  
The inside of the Tendos had degraded into a water fight, carefully  
leaving the Rock and Fire type Pokemon out of it. Ash lobbed a water  
balloon at Misty who shrieked and turned the hose on him.  
  
"AUGH!" Ranma-chan spluttered in her swimsuit. "C'mon you! Let's  
rumble!" She turned her Super Soaker 1-3-5 on the Trainers, only to get  
nailed by a light pressure Water Gun from Squirtle. "Ha! Takes more than  
that to get the great Ranma Saotome! Charge!"  
  
Kuno scratched his head. "What is all this?"  
  
"Oh, hey there Kuno-chan," Nabiki said, juggling a water balloon within  
her hands.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo, what is all this?"  
  
Nabiki ducked a spray from Staryu before grinning. "This? It'll cost you  
10,000 yen Kuno-chan."  
  
Kuno growled but forked out the money. Nabiki stowed the cash away in a  
purse and then suddenly, drenched Kuno with the water balloon. "It's a  
water fight Kuno-chan."  
  
Kuno scowled.  
  
Ranma-chan then looked over and groaned. "Oi. Kuno's here."  
  
"PIGTAILED GIRL! I HAVE COME TO FREE YOU!"  
  
Somehow, within the initial encounter with Kuno, others started to show  
up.  
  
Ryoga appeared and got promptly splashed by a errant water gun. He went  
on a biting spree, chomping Kuno's arms.  
  
Kuno yelled angrily and wrenched him off, earning the taste of Akane's  
mallet. (where in the world does she keep that thing in a skin tight  
black swimsuit?) Kuno leapt up and grabbed Ranma in a hug. The girl  
screeched as she tried to remove him from herself.  
  
Akane grabbed the back of Kuno's robe and pulled, accidentally ripping  
the robe off with brute strength, leaving Kuno in his boxers, which co-  
incidentally, had little hearts on them.  
  
The malleting and squealing brought in the appearance of the Sumo Pig  
and Akari. The pair started to try and rescue P-chan, drawing in the  
appearance of Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo was on a delivery run when she saw Girl type Ranma fighting off  
Kuno in a skimpy black swimsuit. Thinking her darling aerin went nuts or  
the kitchen destroyer had used some mind controlling substance, she  
leapt off her bike shouting, "Shampoo save Aerin from pervert girl!"  
  
Ranma sweatdropped as she pried herself loose from Kuno's amorous grasp,  
ducking behind Ash. This she did NOT need.  
  
Ash made an errk sound as Shampoo barreled into her, her breasts  
sticking into his face. He hastened his pace when Mousse arrived, hoping  
not to look like he was seducing Shampoo.  
  
Misty started to peel the Amazon off while Ukyou appeared. Taking in the  
rather weird sight, and the lack of clothing on many of them, Ukyou came  
to the conclusion that the others were trying to rape Ranma. She leapt  
into the fray, shouting, "I'll save you Ranchan!"  
  
Tsubasa then leapt into the fray, attacking anyone close to Ukyou.  
  
Kodachi appeared in a hurricane of black rose petals and snagged P-chan  
while aiming for Ranma.  
  
Akane cried out in rage.  
  
Asuza appeared on the scene, sweeping Pikachu into a hug. "ROGESPIERRE!"  
  
Kuno charged at Ranma-chan, shouting "Pigtailed girl!"  
  
Ranma kicked him away as Kuno changed course for Misty.  
  
Ash wrestled with Asuza. "Give me back Pikachu!"  
  
Misty felt two hands encircle her breasts as Brock's eyes actually flew  
open.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! CHILD MOLESTER!" She screamed, halting the melee  
with the screech of a car.  
  
Kuno suddenly snatched his hands away. "NONONONONO!" He shouted,  
panicking. But unfortunately, everyone saw the sight of a guy only in  
his boxers grabbing a young girl's chest, and everyone came to the same  
conclusion as well.   
  
"Stick boy doing hentai things with small girl?" Shampoo gasped. "That  
not right!"  
  
"You perverted SOB!" Ukyou added, grabbing her spatula.  
  
"Brother dear, this is no way to act with a mere child of twelve!"  
Kodachi continued.  
  
"You're in for it now Kuno," Ryoga tried to say, but all he snorted out  
was a loud "BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"You are even worse than Saotome!" declared Mousse, except he said that  
to Nabiki.  
  
"We're about to make a pancake out of you," Ash snarled, Pikachu  
powering up his electric sacs.  
  
"YOU PERVERT! I FEEL SO DIRTY!" Misty shouted, a vein bulging in her  
forehead.  
  
Immediately, a group of very LARGE teens appeared. While Misty was in  
the high school, she had earned quite a fan club. They were known as  
Misty's Stormtroopers, AKA the Wrestling Team.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" The leader, a teen, who was incidentally seven feet tall  
with bulging muscles, loomed over Misty. "How dare you molest the pure  
young girl known as Misty! GENTLEMEN!"  
  
The entire Nerimaian crew plus Pokemon loomed over Kuno who  
sweatdropped.  
  
"Ah heh... help?"  
  
WHAM CRUNCH BAM KICK POUND WHACK BLAM FWOOSH POW CRACK SLAM WHAP  
  
"PIKACHU!"  
  
ZAAK!  
  
  
  
Seymour the Scientist checked his scanners. "Strange, Clefairy," he  
addressed his little Pokemon, "check the island scanners. Something is  
changing the weather with Psychic energy."  
  
"Clefairy!" it cooed and checked the scanners. After reading it for a  
second, it started to panic. "CLEFAIRY! CLE! FAIRY FAIRY!"  
  
"Clefairy? What's the matt...AHHH!"  
  
Seymour gasped as his alarms started to blare. Sensors were detecting  
unfamiliar energies of the scale. With that the scanners showed signs of  
a much more familiar energy, energy last detected around 20 years ago.  
  
"Clefairy, get the League on the horn. They will want to know about  
this."  
  
  
  
Happosai grinned maliciously as dark energies fed his power to an  
incredible high. No more he would need women's panties and bras to keep  
him energized, now, he was BACK!  
  
Evil Laugh # 345 occurred.  
  
Jessie's face split into a evil grin. "Master," she said in a  
sufficiently spooky voice, "Let Us Head To Giovanni's Secret Base. I  
Believe That My Boss Has A Pokemon Of Great Power That We Can Use."  
  
Her evil master nodded and in an instant, and a flash of null energy,  
they disappeared from the cave.  
  
  
  
"Really? That's interesting. Hmmm, you do know who his parents are,  
don't you? I see. Well, thanks." With that Samuel Oak hung up his  
cellular phone.  
  
"Well, Samuel? What did they say?" Cologne croned.  
  
"Well, nothing much I'm afraid. Most of the records pertaining to Ash  
are confidential, doctor/patient confidentiality and all. Even though I  
am doing on the behalf of one of the League's oldest Grandmaster, unless  
this pertains to the future of the League, I can't do much," Samuel  
answered, heading back to his chair.  
  
Cologne nodded as she picked up her tea. "So we're back at where we  
started."  
  
"Why Cologne, are you so intent on determining what Ash has?" Samuel  
asked, pouring himself another cup of tea.  
  
"Like I said before, Ash is giving of a strange and powerful aura, and  
his friends to a lesser extent. Not only that, son-in-law is connected  
to this," Cologne replied, staring far off into the distance.  
  
"Well, their mothers are sisters," the professor remarked.  
  
"But not by blood. One of them is adopted. Yet both exhibit, if unknown  
to them, strange yet powerful auras. Even since that Ash boy arrived,  
Ranma's aura has grown a little more chaotic." Cologne sighed. "It isn't  
much of a change, but still, I wonder if this is a sign of the future."  
  
"You can't be serious," Professor Oak said, putting his tea cup down.  
  
"When, you have lived as long as I have Samuel, I can't help but be  
serious." The professor only nodded.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the district of Juuban, a young Shinto priestess was also  
wondering about the future. The priestess stared into the flames,  
flickering before her. The fire beckoned to her, as if they tried to  
speak, telling a story from the endless boundaries of infinity.  
  
Suddenly, the flames blazed higher, and higher. Hotter and hotter the  
flames got. Her eyes snapped open as they became burning rings of  
flames.  
  
Torrents of visions assaulted her brain. She groaned, clutching her  
head.  
  
Scenes unfamiliar in familiar places raced through her mind. People  
fighting monsters, exploding spiritual energy, magic, demons, dragons,  
Lores.  
  
Then, in an instant, it was all over.  
  
The priestess gasped as she crawled to the door, opening the door to the  
living room. Standing up, bracing herself on the door, she made her way  
to the couch.  
  
"My god," she groaned, stumbling to the couch and draping herself over  
the soft material. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Rei Hino, the Senshi of Mars, and the priestess in question, knew the  
others had to be contacted. Whatever she saw, somehow, the Sailor Senshi  
will be involved, even after 20 some years since Galaxia.  
  
  
  
"Well that was interesting," Ash said, wringing out his jacket that had  
gotten caught in the watery crossfire. All the Nerima Crew had left  
shortly after inflicting much punishment on the "Child Molester" Kuno.  
As far as they can tell, he's probably going to be in the hospital for  
cuts, bruises, and electrical burns.  
  
Misty nodded, still hosing herself off with her Pokemon's help. "I'll  
never be the same again," she complained.  
  
"You don't look too bad," Ash said. 'Okay, she's definitely cute.' He  
had to admit to himself, admiring the slender figure she sported under  
her bathing suit.  
  
"You're just saying that," she replied with a blush.  
  
"No, seriously!" Ash said. "You don't look so bad actually."  
  
"Aw, c'mon," Misty said, her blush growing even redder. "I'm getting  
embarrassed. You're just trying to cheer me up, aren't you, Ash  
Ketchum?"  
  
Ash went red. "Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
"Well, thanks." The Pokemon quit their streams of water as she grabbed a  
towel. "I'm going to bed. I've had enough excitement for one day."  
  
"Okay. Good night Misty. See you in the morning."  
  
"Good night Ash. Sweet Dreams."  
  
  
  
"Butch, Cassidy, what do you have to report?"  
  
The two black clothed members of Team Rocket stood in front of Giovanni.  
"We were able to confirm that Professor Oak has left the Archipelago,  
leaving his research facilities in Pallet Town unguarded," Butch began  
  
"Only his assistants are there. It is quite unguarded." Cassidy added.  
  
"Splendid. With Professor Oak away visiting that old hag grandmaster Khu  
Lon, all the Pokemon and research will be ours for the taking. An  
opportunity like this never comes so..." Giovanni started.  
  
BOOM!  
  
CRASH!  
  
BASH!  
  
"SWEETO!"  
  
"What the hell?" went both Butch and Cassidy.  
  
Giovanni quickly picked up the phone and called security. "Security,  
what's going down there?"  
  
"I don't know boss! One minute we were minding our own business, the  
next this shriveled up old man gets the jump on us. Not only is his  
Pokemon outfighting ours, he's glomping on every female Team Rocket  
member on his way," an Italian sounding voice answered.  
  
"Shriveled up old man? You don't mean..." Giovanni said, but not before  
a funny looking bomb flew through the window and landed on his desk.  
  
"BOSS! Get down!" Butch quickly tackled Giovanni as Cassidy tossed the  
bomb outside through another window. It exploded, sending debris and  
smoke inside. Soon a figure was seen in the smoke, a very small figure  
in fact.  
  
"So... you're not dead at all... Happosai..." Giovanni intoned.  
  
"Happosai? You don't mean..." Butch began.  
  
"The ex-grandmaster of the Pokemon League? The one banned from having  
Pokemon altogether?" Cassidy finished.  
  
"Heheheh... hello boys and girls... I'M BACK!" declared the diminutive  
martial artist.  
  
  
  
'According to this map, the secret lab should be... AHA!" Jessie smiled  
to herself as she opened the secret entrance. With most of Team Rocket  
distracted by Happosai, getting past the higher levels of security was a  
cinch. Soon there will be another player in her revenge against the  
twerp and his aunt, even if she is a former Pokemon League Master.  
  
Soon she found herself in a vast laboratory, only sparsely filled with  
scientists.  
  
"Ahem." she said. making her presence known.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"I thought Giovanni promised..."  
  
"What are you doing here?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"SECURITY! WHERE'S SECURITY?! WHERE'S AAAUGGGH!" The scientist soon  
found himself convulsing in a seizure, with others soon following.  
  
"Now then... where is it?" Jessie advanced on the last remaining  
scientist that hadn't fallen victim to the seizures.  
  
"Wha.... wha... what do you want?"  
  
"You should know what I want. And oh, be careful in answering," Jessie  
intoned, holding a black katana, "otherwise, you will consider those  
down there the lucky ones."  
  
"You're after Giovanni's special Pokemon aren't you....."  
  
"You're a bright one, are you? NOW LEAD ME TO IT!" Jessie ordered.  
  
  
  
"So... you're alive. I was told you kicked the bucket years ago!"  
Giovanni exclaimed.  
  
"Ha! Those worthless students of mine thought I was dead, and I proved  
them wrong. No one messes with Happosai and gets away with it!" Then in  
a quick motion Happosai used his pipe to disable a Rocket member that  
tried to sneak up on him. "And yes, I still remember the backstabbing I  
received from this organization. It was several decades ago when I got  
help from your mother Giovanni, Lady Rocket. I was the inside leak to  
Team Rocket. For years I helped them as the head of the League itself.  
Then, then your mother betrayed me."  
  
Happosai clenched his hand angrily. "For decades I was without my power  
in the league, usurped by the elder Cologne. But now..... now, I'm back  
kiddies." He then smiled evilly. "How do you like my super Pokemon Gio?  
They have the power of the clones, more powerful than any other Pokemon  
in existence, and trained in the art of Anything Goes. Such power, it  
can even make them more powerful than your precious Mewtwo."  
  
"So that's it, you're after Mewtwo, aren't you?" Giovanni hit the call  
button but a fuse bomb destroyed the panel.  
  
"Naughty naughty Gio, I want you alive. For now." Happosai then laughed  
as he grasped onto Cassidy's chest. "SWEETO!"  
  
  
  
"This is it?" Jessie demanded, the scientist sweating under her glare.  
  
"This is Mewtwo, a clone from what we believe was a Mew fossil. Its  
power is beyond any other Pokemon."  
  
"A clone from a Mew fossil, eh?" Jessie smiled. The perfect Pokemon to  
combat Nadoka's Mew.  
  
*Shut up! I wish not to be reminded of my existence as a mere clone as  
Mew!* the Pokemon mentally shouted.  
  
"Oh... so, you're Mewtwo. Your reputation is quite understated," Jessie  
remarked, staring at the Pokemon, secured in special armor specifically  
created for it.  
  
*You are not him, what makes you think you have the right to talk to  
me?!*  
  
"Ahh... you're quite upset the fact you are only a copy, isn't that  
right?"  
  
*I'm quite upset alright! What do you care?*  
  
"What if I told you that you can prove to yourself that a copy is more  
superior than the original? What if I told you that I know where Mew is  
for you to prove yourself?"  
  
*Superior to the original? Interesting concept. And you know where Mew  
is?*  
  
"Let's just say I encountered Mew myself. But let's not talk here. Shall  
we continue our conversation in a more private place?" Jessie beckoned.  
  
*Indeed.*  
  
With that the two disappeared from the room.  
  
  
  
"Leaders report."  
  
"About 15% percent of our Pokemon forces have been wounded by Happosai's  
Pokemon. Not to mention the various member with injuries and such."  
  
"Mewtwo is also gone from its chambers, and the scientists in the room  
are still out of it."  
  
Giovanni frowned as the status reports were read to him. In one fell  
swoop a sizable portion of his forces were out of commission, his  
scientists suffering from a psychic attack of some sort, and his prized  
Mewtwo was gone.  
  
When they finally recover from this mess there will be hell to pay.  
  
  
  
"Nihao! Ranma!"  
  
"Yo Shampoo," was Ranma's reply as he waved from atop the fence. It was  
the next day, and the small group was going to school in their customary  
methods. Suddenly, a wave of water from Mrs. Wantabee, the old woman who  
was washing the street, nailed Shampoo in mid glomp.  
  
Ranma freaked out as Shampoo reflexively clamped onto his face.  
"CAAAAAAAT!" He started to run around the top of the fence as he kept on  
screaming. Shampoo just held tighter.  
  
"What's wrong this time?" Ash sighed.  
  
"Get that cat off of him!" Akane ordered, grabbing Ranma's arm and  
trying to peel Shampoo off with little success.  
  
Then....  
  
"Meow."  
  
The Archipelago group blinked. "Meow? What's that supposed to mean?"  
James asked curiously.  
  
Ranma was on all fours, taking up a stance that resembled a good luck  
cat statue. "Meow," he proclaimed.  
  
"SAOTOME!" Kuno came racing up the street. "I claim the first attack of  
the school week!"  
  
SLASH! In an instant, Kuno was flying backwards, his robes ripped to  
shreds as Ranma licked his hand. The four made an erk sound as they  
leapt backwards in shock.  
  
"What just happened?" Misty asked.  
  
Ranma-neko turned to Pikachu, licked his lips and pounced. Pikachu  
yelped as he was pinned. "Pika pika!" he complained as Ranma-neko  
grabbed him by the tail, raising him to his mouth.  
  
"Bad Ranma! Sit! Stay! Heel!" Akane ordered.  
  
"PIKACHUUUUU!"  
  
ZAAK.  
  
Ranma stood there, letting Pikachu loose. Brock waved a hand in front of  
Ranma's stone stiff expression as he said, "Wow, what in the world was  
that?"  
  
"That was the Neko-ken," Samuel Oak said from a nearby vendors cart.  
  
"Professor Oak!" Ash exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was running some business for Cologne when I saw Ranma go into Cat  
mode. She told me about his Neko-ken. But I'm surprised on how powerful  
he can become just from prolonged exposure to cats."  
  
"So, the Neko-ken is basically a cat emulator," James said.  
  
"Yes." Oak took up the bag from the man and said, "He'll be alright.  
Pikachu's shock should have gotten him out of the feral state he was  
in."  
  
"Ugh..." Ranma suddenly moved. "What in the world happened?"  
  
"Neko-ken. And now we're late!" Akane grabbed Ranma's hand as she towed  
him and the others to the high school, leaving behind Kuno who was lying  
on the ground, unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Ash sat down beside Ranma as the pair looked out into the sunset  
atop the Tendo Dojo. "We seem to be winding up here every night, huh  
Ranma?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "I went cat again today."  
  
"It must be hard, not to be able to be around cats for very long," Ash  
said. "I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without cat  
Pokemon."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Every time I wake up, I remember a smiling face. The face  
is bright, clear, the hairstyle short and purple, but it's not Shampoo.  
It was... I dunno... so many years ago when I first learned the Neko-  
ken. I still remember that promise."  
  
"What promise?" Ash asked.  
  
Ranma sighed. "The promise to see her again. It was.... in Kyoto when I  
learned it. She found me when I went Neko for the first time. We played  
together, ate together, slept together. We were inseparable. I wonder  
what she's doing now." He leaned back on the roof and stared out into  
the stars. "I think I'm in love with her, that's why I keep shoving  
Akane away. And I think we made a promise to always love each other. I  
guess that's what keeps me going."  
  
Ash nodded. "It's hard keeping away from one you like I suppose. Have  
you told your pop about this?"  
  
"Naw, he'd say I'm becoming a sissy." Ranma snorted. "I wonder about him  
sometimes."  
  
Ash nodded, a smile on his face. "Well, I hope you find her again. Who  
knows? Maybe in this crazy mixed up universe of ours... there's still a  
place where we can find our dreams have come true."  
  
"Right on." The pair sat in silence as the day came to another close.  
  
  
  
The next day had passed without any complaint from the peanut gallery,  
and Kuno had amazingly, stopped his chasing after Misty. It seemed that  
since being called a Child Molester weighed heavily on his mind, and he  
stayed a good fifteen feet away from the younger girl at all times.  
  
Ranma's hands slammed into the dummy, sending up a shower of straw dust,  
his arms blurring into his speed technique he was so fond of. On the  
other side of the dojo, Ash practiced the simple forms of the Tendo  
Style of Musabetsu Kaikouto Ryu.  
  
He had steadily refused Ranma's training, simply because of the first  
lesson of the Saotome Musabetsu Kaikouto Ryu. As Genma had pointed out  
to him, the Saotome style was a MIDAIR style, and the first lesson was  
hitting the midair. Specifically, falling off a roof.  
  
Ash wanted to be in top shape for the League, but not so much that he  
could leap tall buildings in a single bound. Besides, he had enough pain  
when that stupid pig came around and started to bite on his rear. Ash  
had the severe urge to let Pikachu zap him. Painfully.  
  
Then again, that pig seemed none for worse after getting zapped. He  
started to regret getting on its bad side.  
  
Of course he would rather have his Pokemon battle Ryoga's, but as usual  
the lad is never to be found when you need him.  
  
As he went through the kata slowly, Misty came in, and he stumbled,  
falling to the ground in shock. Misty was dressed in a gi as well, and  
seemed none the worse for wear, save for a smear of dirt under her left  
eye. "Hi Ash!"  
  
Ash got up, blinking. Misty set down Togepi on the sidelines next to  
Pikachu who was sitting, watching Ash practice. "Hey, what's with the  
gi?"  
  
"Well if you must know, I'm learning a bit of Kenpo from Ranma," Misty  
said, smiling as she tied her hair back into its customary ponytail.  
  
"It's good training," Ranma added, his hands blurring between a large  
piece of wood that had several smooth shafts of wood sticking out at  
different intervals. "Martial arts is a good way to keep in shape and it  
gives a good discipline."  
  
"I suppose so," Ash said uncertainly.  
  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu added.  
  
"Hey Misty, since when did this start?" Ash then asked of the elder girl  
who was warming up with basic stretching. He noted to himself that the  
girl was very limber for her age.  
  
"Ever since that hentai Kuno grabbed me," she shot back. "I felt that I  
need some more muscle to beat up jerks like him! Now if you'll excuse  
me..."  
  
Ash watched her go and his resolve tightened. "If Misty can take it, so  
can I." He then stomped out of the Dojo and scrambled up to the top of  
the roof. "Here I go!"  
  
Seconds later, the sound of Ash hitting the ground painfully was heard.  
  
"That hurt..." he moaned, as his cousin rushed over to help him up.  
  
  
  
Brock sat down on his futon and started to page through the  
Pokecalendar. As his eyes alit on the page in front of him, he stopped  
and gasped. "ASH!"  
  
Ash and Misty charged into the room and he held up the calendar. "We're  
only a month and a half away from the Pokemon League! We have to get  
back to the Archipelago!"  
  
"But Ash can't enter it because he only has six badges!" Misty  
exclaimed.  
  
"And without two more, I can't enter the Pokemon League!" Ash finished.  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"Ash?" It was Professor Oak outside the door, "I just discovered that  
you might be late for the Pokemon League and I know something or someone  
that might help. Come outside."  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock followed the elderly man downstairs and there was  
Mrs. Saotome, and elder Cologne. Nadoka nodded and said, "We have heard  
about your plight and know about the new policy. You may battle against  
me for a Psyche badge." She held up a badge that was shaped like an  
infinity sign.  
  
"I am a League Master as well," Cologne said from atop her pole. She  
held up a badge that was shaped like a blue comet, with the tail  
extending to the right. "This is a Ki badge, the badge of my own gym  
back on Pokemon Island. We will fight for this one as well."  
  
"You a league master as well, Cologne? So that's why you knew about  
Pokemon," Ash said.  
  
"Are these legal?" Misty asked, looking at the shimmering badges.  
  
"Very." Nadoka replaced it on her kimono and strapped on a belt of six  
pokeballs. "They will gain you an audience with the Elite Four and the  
League."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
  
  
"We will have three Pokemon per battle. Best two out of three."  
  
"Alright, even though you may be my aunt, I won't go easy on you."  
  
"I may be your aunt, but that doesn't mean I help you get into the  
league easily. You will have to earn your way in."  
  
Ash tipped his hat and took a ready stance on the other side of the  
water pond, his hand reaching for a Pokeball that hung at his side.  
"That's fine with me," he said with a smirk. "You can make the first  
move."  
  
Nadoka nodded as she held up a hand, a Pokeball phasing into her hand.  
It reminded Ash of Sabrina and her psychic abilities. "Kadabra, GO!" The  
ball floated towards the middle of the battle field and it split open,  
revealing Kadabra.  
  
It was larger than Sabrina's Kadabra, standing about a foot taller than  
the other one with bright focused eyes staring out at Ash. Ash grit his  
teeth, remembering the trouble he had with psychic Pokemon in the past.  
And with no obvious psylink to take advantage of, he had to rely on his  
instinct and technique.  
  
"A Kadabra!" James exclaimed. "I remember that from Sabrina's gym!"  
  
"Bulbasaur seems to be the best choice for this battle, and I have  
Pikachu for my backup." Ash plucked the Pokeball from his belt as he  
expanded it. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"  
  
"Bulbasaur!" The small plant dino appeared.  
  
"Let the battle begin!" Brock ordered, raising his hand.  
  
(BGM : Battle 1 : Final Fantasy IX)  
  
Nadoka calmly ordered, "Kadabra, Psybeam."  
  
Kadabra held up it's spoon and focued. "Kadabra!" The beam of  
multicolored light burst from its eyes and arced towards Bulbasaur.  
  
"Bulbasaur, dodge it!"  
  
Bulbasaur leapt high into the air. "Now, vine whip!" Ash ordered.  
  
Twin shoots of vines shot out and impacted briefly where Kadabra had  
disappeared.  
  
Kadabra then reappeared above him as Nadoka ordered, "Kadabra, use Mega  
Punch!"  
  
Kadabra's attack dug deeply into the ground as Bulbasaur dodged away  
with a front flip. Ash grinned. "You're good auntie, but not good  
enough! Bulbasaur, tackle attack!"  
  
Bulbasaur raced forth and with a tremendous crunch, the Kadabra flew  
into the skies. "Now, finish it with Razor Leaf!"  
  
"BULBASAAAUR!" With a cry, Bulbasaur launched it's flurry of razor sharp  
leaves. The leaves impacted and Kadabra landed with a crash.  
  
"Kadabra is unable to battle, round one goes to Ash!" Brock declared.  
  
"Kadabra return!" The Pokemon was recalled with a thin beam of energy as  
Nadoka shrunk it down and pulled out another one. "Very good Ash. Now  
try this one. Pokeball GO!"  
  
The ball split open and a blue duck with sharp talons on its webbed  
appendages appeared. "Golduck!" it exclaimed.  
  
"Ahh! A Golduck!" Misty shouted  
  
Ash fished out his pokedex and flipped it open. Golduck. The evolved  
form of Psyduck. Its power is extraordinary, with the ability to use  
psychic attacks without relying on its headache. It is also a water  
type.  
  
"So, a water type as well. Well then, I got this covered. Bulbasaur,  
Vine whip!"  
  
The vines emerged from its back and shot out. The Duck blurred and  
suddenly, it appeared in front of Bulbasaur. "Golduck, Disable!"  
  
Bulbasaur suddenly stiffened and its vines dropped to the ground. Ash's  
mouth dropped open.  
  
"Wow, look at it go," Ranma commented.  
  
"5000 yen that Goldduck'll win this one," Nabiki said to Ranma who  
forked over a 5000 yen bill.  
  
"Golduck, Confusion. Follow up with Psychic."  
  
Golduck started to glow more and Bulbasaur started to float upwards into  
the air.  
  
"Incredible. Saotome, your wife is most formidable."  
  
The Panda grunted derisively.  
  
A wave of psychic energy lanced out and struck Bulbasaur. Ash gasped and  
ran to his Bulbasaur, catching it as it landed. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Bulbasaur."  
  
Ash smiled as he recalled him into his Pokeball. "I forgot that Golduck  
was a Psychic type as well. Now we're getting serious. Pikachu GO!"  
  
Pikachu jumped up from the sidelines and leapt high into the air with a  
"Pika!"  
  
"Pikachu, Thunder NOW!"  
  
"Pikaaaaaaaa PIKA PIII!"  
  
The lightning bolt lanced down from the heavens and struck the Golduck.  
It sizzled for a second before toppling over. "YESSS!" Ash shouted  
happily as Pikachu landed in front of him, his paws curled up in fists,  
electricity still crackling on its cheeks. "One more and I win a Psyche  
Badge!"  
  
"Battle two goes to Ash!" Brock exclaimed.  
  
"Golduck return." Nadoka stored the Pokeball in her kimono and smiled  
warmly. "We still have one more Pokemon to go." She pulled out a  
pokeball and expanded it. "I choose... Butterfree!"  
  
"Beee freee!" Butterfree came out.  
  
Nadoka just smiled at him. "Butterfree, stun spore."  
  
The bug pokemon started to flap its wings hard and spores started to  
spread from its wings. Ash thought hard for a second before saying,  
"Pikachu, Agility! Combine with Swift!"  
  
Pikachu launched itself towards Butterfree and avoided the cloud of  
power. Its body blurred into a star-shaped projectile as it slammed into  
the Butterfree. As it toppled over, Nadoka commanded it, "Butterfree,  
Psywave!"  
  
The psychic energy slammed into Pikachu like a brick wall. The tiny  
rodent pokemon toppled backwards and spun on its feet dizzily.  
"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
Pikachu shook its head. "Pika pika!"  
  
Ash smiled. "Okay, lets finish it! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"  
  
"PikaaaaaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
The power erupted from the Pikachu for a second before the Butterfree  
collapsed. A round of clapping and applause erupted on the sidelines and  
even the Dojo crew applauded.  
  
Nadoka walked over to him and put the infinity symbol on his palm. "Here  
is the Psyche Badge, nephew. May you wear it proudly."  
  
  
  
"One on one." Cologne fished out a Pokeball in her robe and expanded it  
in her shriveled old hand. "Go Hitmonchan!"  
  
"A Hitmonchan!" Ash grinned. "Then I choose..."  
  
Suddenly, his belt flared and out popped Charizard. It roared, spitting  
fire while snorting great black rings of smoke.  
  
"Charizard?" Ash, Misty and Brock echoed.  
  
Ranma, in his female form, stood up and stared. "What in the name of  
Kami-sama is THAT?!"  
  
"Ranko," Nadoka chided, "That is a Charizard. This will be an  
interesting battle."  
  
"Indeed," Cologne admitted. "Let us get this battle under way."  
  
"Alright! Charizard! Flamethrower..... aw geez."  
  
The large bipedal dragon was on its side, lying down like it was lazy.  
The group from the Archipelago sighed, knowing that it was hopeless.  
Cologne then cackled. "Your Charizard is poorly trained."  
  
"C'mon Charizard!" Ash protested, hauling on its tail. "You've gotta  
battle for me!"  
  
Charizard snorted.  
  
"Looks like I win this one sonny," Cologne then said. "Unless you wanna  
admit your Charizard couldn't take my Hitmonchan."  
  
Ash growled. "Charizard is my friend and one of the best in my team! He  
can't loose once he gets up to it!"  
  
"Hit! Hitmonchan? Hit hit hitmonchan. Hit."  
  
Charizard's eyes widened as he drank in the insult. It was one of the  
worst a Pokemon could taunt a loser Pokemon with. Growling, he got to  
his feet as he spat a long flaming tongue into the air.  
  
"I don't know what he said, but looks like Charizard is able to battle  
now," Misty said.  
  
Pikachu's hair was up on its end as he snarled. "Pikachu."  
  
"Seems like some kind of challenge they can't refuse," Brock said. "Let  
the battle begin!"  
  
(BGM : Battle 2 - Final Fantasy IX)  
  
Ash grinned and shouted, "Charizard, Flamethrower!"  
  
The huge dragonlike Pokemon reared back and spit out a long melting  
flame of fire at the Hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!" Cologne  
commanded.  
  
The Hitmonchan's hand flared and ignited with flame. Flame met flame and  
they clashed with tremendous force, spitting up a choking dust cloud. As  
Ash's eyes cleared, there was Charizard and Hitmonchan in armlock. He  
smirked. "Charizard! Seismic Toss!"  
  
Charizard grabbed his opponent's hands and flew up into the air, and in  
the middle of the sky, started to spin the Hitmonchan about in the air.  
Faster and faster it went before Charizard threw down Hitmonchan down  
into the ground. Suddenly, the Hitmonchan flipped around and landed with  
a tremendous crash.  
  
"Whoa! No one has EVER survived Charizard's Seismic Toss before!" Misty  
exclaimed.  
  
Charizard landed as it snorted flames. Ash frowned. "It's tough."  
  
"Hitmonchan. Amaguriken."  
  
"HIT!" The arms of the Hitmonchan blurred into the speed technique known  
as the Katchu Tenchin Amaguriken. Charizard was driven back by the  
force, managing to grasp one hand, then the other.  
  
"Alright! Charizard! Point blank Flamethrower!"  
  
Charizard let loose a torrent of flames right into the Hitmonchan. It  
yelped as it leapt into the pond and out again, the water heating from  
the flames.  
  
"Very good sonny. Let's see you try this again."  
  
"Gladly. Charizard, Flamethrower!"  
  
"Hitmonchan, Ice Punch."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. "NO ASH!"  
  
Flame met pure ice as the attack suddenly exploded into a tornado.  
Hurling winds buffeted the group as Charizard roared, caught up in it's  
own attack.  
  
"Charizard!" Ash cried out, "fly away!"  
  
Charizard started to fly into the center of the twister that had  
engulfed him. The twister moved over the water's edge and water started  
to spiral around inside the twister.  
  
"Charizard's in trouble!" Akane exclaimed.  
  
Ash grimaced, then thought for a second. "Charizard, spin the other  
way!"  
  
Charizard started to rotate faster and faster until the winds knocked  
the tornado right back into Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan yelped as he was  
flung right into the wall where it hung there painfully. "Hit... mon...  
chan..."  
  
"This battle is over!" Brock announced.  
  
Charizard came out of its rotation and landed hard. Suddenly, the water  
that had gotten swept up with the tornado came raining down, drenching  
the residents of the Tendo Dojo with hot water.  
  
And in a split second, a panda and girl suddenly became a overweight and  
stupid man, and a egotistical boy as they got soaked in the rain of hot  
water. Nadoka blinked. And blinked again. She wasn't dreaming. "Ranma?  
Genma?"  
  
Genma went into his Crouch of the Wild Tiger (Patent Pending) and  
started to prostrate the Samurai woman and League Champ. "I'm SORRY! I'M  
SORRY!"  
  
Ranma took another approach. "I'd been meaning to tell you about this  
mom but oyiji..." he cast an angry glare at his father, "told me about  
that damned seppuku act."  
  
Nadoka burst into tears and grabbed her son in a great hug. "Oh Ranma! I  
never wanted to follow up on that decree! As far as I'm concerned,  
you're manly enough. Besides," she stepped back and looked him over, a  
smile on her face, "Ash told me a while ago. He was really concerned  
about you."  
  
"HUH?!" Ranma declared.  
  
Ash, on the other hand, was celebrating. "Charizard, return!"  
  
The Pokemon was recalled back and Cologne recalled her own. "That was  
impressive Ash. It's been awhile since a Trainer has put up a good  
fight. The last time when someone young has beaten me was when Nadoka  
here became the League Master at the age of 15. She had put up such a  
valiant effort worthy of the Amazons."  
  
"Wait a minute, you knew Ranma's mother?" Brock asked.  
  
"I was Cologne's protégé as I took her place as one of the Elite Four.  
Duties back in her village required her departure. We corresponded once  
in a while, considering mail service to the village was terrible,"  
Nadoka explained.  
  
Genma blinked. "You knew this old ghoul ALL ALONG?! YOU KNEW EVERYTHING  
ALL ALONG?!"  
  
Cologne whapped Genma with her staff. "No she didn't! I didn't say  
anything about her son because of that damn fool sepekuu pact you made.  
As much as I wanted to tell her, my primary concern is ensuring that  
son-in-law returns to me!" Genma just cowered at her response.  
  
"Ranma will never return to you! HE'S GOING TO MARRY AKANE!!" Soun Tendo  
yelled, using his demon-head technique.  
  
"Speaking of which Genma, I may have let you out of that pact, but  
doesn't mean I'm happy with what you did to Ranma," Nadoka started,  
walking towards Genma.  
  
"No-chan, I..."  
  
"You cursed my son. You gave him a fear of cats. You engaged him to more  
to one girl, not even with my or his consent!" Nadoka shouted.  
  
"But Nadoka dear, I had to do it. In the end he's a better martial  
artist, isn't he?"  
  
"He may be dear, but not at the expense of his social skills. GENMA NO  
BAKA!" With that Nadoka chased after her husband, waving her family  
sword at him.  
  
Everyone else just sweatdropped.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
"Yeah. Um... Ash?"  
  
Ash suddenly tensed and thrust his arms up, producing the Ki Badge and  
the Psyche Badge between his fingers. "YEAH! I GOT A KI AND PSYCHE  
BADGE!"  
  
  
  
"The Pokemon League starts in a month and a half. I suggest that you get  
going Ash if you wish to get there when it starts. Good luck to all of  
you." A wide smile was on the wizened face of the Matriarch.  
  
As Ash shouldered his backpack, Pikachu jumping into it, a cleared  
throat got his attention. He turned about and saw Ranma there. "Oh, hi  
Ranma."  
  
"Ash, I am coming along with you." he said slowly. "My mom said that I  
should see the Archipelago. I hope you don't mind another person tagging  
along."  
  
"It'll be rough..." Ash started but Ranma cut him off.  
  
"I'm used to rough. Besides, mom says I need a break here from Nerima  
and the craziness of it. She's say I'll do much better without my  
father's influence over me all the time. Not to mention the fiancées."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"Ash," this was another voice. James. "I want to apologize for trying to  
capture Pikachu. We've resolved our differences over the past few weeks  
and I'd just like to see if we can bury the hatchet." The Ex-Team Rocket  
member stuck out his hand. Ash looked it over before smiling and  
clasping it in his own.  
  
"Welcome aboard."  
  
James grinned. "I already pumped up the balloon. We'll be in Pallet Town  
within two days. Even with the addition of myself and Ranma, we can get  
there."  
  
  
  
"Dress warmly Ranchan," Ukyou said, tying a scarf about his neck.  
  
"Shampoo will miss you Aerin," Shampoo said. "Shampoo will also miss you  
Brock and James." Both men blushed brightly.  
  
"Saotome, come back. We need another rematch." This was from Mousse.  
  
"Have a safe trip Ranma-sama," Kodachi said, bowing low.  
  
"Ranma," Nadoka pulled a Pokeball from her pouch and tossed it to him.  
"Here. It's a Machop. You'll need it where you're going."  
  
The balloon, loaded with Ash, Misty, Brock, James and Ranma, started to  
rise. Professor Oak rose up on a Pidgeot and soared off alongside the  
balloon.  
  
"Please return safely Ranma, so you can marry Akane. WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Soun bawled.  
  
"No... he's going to marry me, the cute fiancée!"  
  
"Aerin's is Shampoo's husband! Aerin already married!"  
  
"Look I was engaged first! He's my fiancée!"  
  
"OHOHOHOHOH! You peasants! Ranma-sama is mine!"  
  
Genma sweated as the girls soon degenerated into another free for all.  
"No-chan, you can't do this. He needs to be with Akane!"  
  
SWISH! "You have a problem dear?"  
  
"No dear."  
  
Nadoka replaced the katana back into the sheath, only to look up and the  
sky and say, "Be careful son..."  
  
  
  
"A couple more hours and we'll be back in the Archipelago Pikachu," Ash  
said to his best friend who sat perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Pikachu."  
  
Then, Ash grimaced, earning a concerned look from the others who were in  
the balloon. "Something wrong?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Naw, nothing. Just a little hunger pain."  
  
But Pikachu knew something was wrong even though Ash wasn't sharing his  
problem.  
  
And deep within the heart of Ash, a red power gleamed brightly.  
  
End Episode 2  



	3. Designs of Power

"She's beautiful....."  
  
"Sure is...."  
  
Ash blinked as he found himself in a hospital. The light was streaming  
in the window. The figures were too brightly illuminated for him to  
recognice. "What will we call her?" the woman asked.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Then it's Sakura."  
  
To punctuate the statement, the scene froze. Ash then scowled. "Okay old  
man, come on out!"  
  
"I can't, and there's a perfectly good reason for it!" the voice  
protested.  
  
"Oh PLEASE!" Ash snorted.  
  
The door then opened to reveal Ranma. "Ash?"  
  
"Ranma?" Ash inquired.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
Then, all went white.  
  
  
  
"Damnit! Not this again!" Ranma groaned as he sat upright. He was in a  
forest as he sat up.  
  
"I found it!"  
  
Ranma turned to see a young man with long blue hair and a sword strapped  
to his back holding something in his cupped hands. He was addressing a  
blonde girl in a dress with long ears. "Isn't it hot?" the girl asked.  
  
"No, it's alright!"  
  
Ranma walked up to them as he asked, "Um, excuse me...."  
  
But the pair ignored him as they continued their conversation. Ranma  
waved his hands, phased through them a few times and then tried to bash  
the head in of the blue haired boy. Nothing.  
  
Ranma grunted angrily. "Damnit. HEY OLD MAN!"  
  
"What is it?!" the voice snapped.  
  
"When are you gonna show yourself?!"  
  
"Not yet, later. Later boy." Then, a door materialized in the middle of  
the field where the pair had once stood. "Take that door out of this  
dream. We'll see each other again."  
  
"Yeah.... okay." Ranma did so, the door opening to a hospital room where  
Ash stood. "Ranma?" Ash asked.  
  
"Ash?" Ranma blinked.  
  
Then all went white.  
  
  
  
(Opening theme : Liberi Fatali : Final Fantasy VIII)  
  
(A shot of something racing across the seas)  
Excitate vow e somno, liberi mei.  
Cunae non sunt.  
  
(An eyecatch of a pair appearing out of thin air, weapons at the ready.)  
Excitate vow e somno, liberi fatali.  
Somnus non eat.  
  
(A shot of a figure locking together)  
Surgite.  
Invenite hortum veritatis.  
Ardente veritate Urite mala mundi.  
  
(A scene of Misty looking up, Jenette at her back)  
Ardente veritate Incendite tenebras mundi.  
  
(A pair fighting in the middle of a broken district, explosions  
everywhere.)  
Valete, liberi, Diebus fatalibus.  
  
(Then, all goes white as the Logo appears.)  
  
A Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction  
Developed for the new Millennium  
  
Pokemon 2000 : The Directors Cut  
  
The ReWrite of Pokemon 152 - ? 2000  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
revised by WarChild  
  
based on an idea by Kahlil Noriega  
written with the authors permission  
  
  
  
Episode 3 : Designs of Power  
  
  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Mrs. Sora Ketchum raced out to greet the wayward Pokemon trainer,  
sweeping Ash up in a big hug. Behind him, Brock, Misty, Ranma, and James  
all piled out of the balloon.  
  
"So Ash, who's your friends?" asked his mother.  
  
"Mom, this is Misty, Brock, James and cousin Ranma, auntie Nadoka's  
son."  
  
"How'd you do Auntie?" Ranma said, bowing respectfully.  
  
Sora burst out into smiles and hugged the taller boy. "My, Nadoka did  
well for herself. And who's this again?" she asked, turning to James.  
  
"I'm James, an EX-Team Rocket Member. Ash and I resolved our differences  
back in Tokyo. Nice to meet you ma'am."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum nodded, then thought. "That's funny, there's three Pokemon  
here, looking for a man named James. There's a Lickatung, an Arbok and a  
talking Meowth."  
  
"Meowth is here?" James moved past the crowd and opened the door.  
"Meowth! Answer me!"  
  
The group entered the dining room where the three Pokemon were eating  
away at the food set before them. Meowth looked up and grinned. "Hey  
James. Finally showed up huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait, if Arbok and Lickatung are here, then..."  
  
"CAAAAAAAAT!" Ranma headed for the hills as the group sighed.  
  
Meowth and the other two paused in their eating to watch the other run  
far far away. "James, sit down and I'll tell you what happened to  
Jessie."  
  
"What happened to Jessie?" went Misty.  
  
"Long story you guys, and I came to ya cause I figure ya can probably  
help us," Meowth answered.  
  
"You guys must be desperate to come to us. What's wrong?" Brock added.  
  
"Well, it's like this..." Meowth began, as he related the tale of his  
and Jessie's eventual encounter of the ex-Grandmaster of the Pokemon  
League and founder of the Anything Goes martial art style Happosai, up  
to the awakening of the demon Pokemon Missingno. "And that's the whole  
story," Meowth concluded.  
  
"Are you sure? You and Jessie met up with that Pokemon? The Pokemon that  
can actually warp your brain?" asked Brock.  
  
"Of course I did and I'm glad to be with you guys. Missingno is not a  
pushover of a Pokemon. And Happosai, despite being a shrunken old man,  
is very much a dangerous guy himself," Meowth answered.  
  
"I hate to break this conversation but the food is getting cold and  
Ranma's not here," interjected Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"I forgot. Cousin Ranma practices Anything Goes. Maybe he knows  
Happosai. We should get him," Ash left the table to get his cousin.  
  
"Meowth, you should leave. Ranma has a fear of cats and he doesn't want  
to be near one in close proxmity." James explained.  
  
"Well then... I guess I'll be off then. See you twerps later."  
  
  
  
"Know Happosai? I LOATHE him...." was Ranma's response.  
  
"Man, you the sound of it you really hate the guy," Ash replied.  
  
"Hate only begins to describe it. The old freak is a major pervert. He's  
always coming up with a plan to glomp my curse form, whether it's  
splitting my curse or locking me in it. Not to mention he always has a  
penchant for stealing woman's underwear. Pops and Mr. Tendo are afraid  
of him, and are always kowtowing to him because he is the founder of the  
Anything Goes Schools of Martial Arts," Ranma explained.  
  
"When I think your life didn't get any worse, you always find a way to  
top it." remarked Misty.  
  
"No kidding. You know, Pops and Mr. Tendo would always hoped that he  
would kick the bucket one day. Heck, before I was born they tried to get  
rid of him by getting him drunk, knocking him out, and sealing him in a  
cave with lots of dynamite. It was only recently that the old freak  
decided to breka out and make my life worse."  
  
"Um... what was that all about a curse, nephew?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"Let me show you." With that, Ranma demonstrated his curse, and went  
into full detail about his life from his training trip to the present.  
"If it wasn't for my old man, I wouldn't had a life such like that..."  
Ranma stopped, as Sora began giggling to herself. "Hey, it isn't silly.  
This is my life we're talking about."  
  
"Sorry nephew," Sora replied, keeping her giggles down. "But it's good  
to know that some districts of Tokyo hasn't changed since I moved to the  
islands."  
  
"What do you mean mom?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Well, when I was your age Ash, Tokyo is at what you could say a  
crossroads. Three of its districts, Odiaba, Juuban, and Nerima, seemed  
to be targeted for some kind of weirdness," Sora began. With that Sora  
related all the weirdness that occured during the seventies. The Sailor  
Senshi in Juuban, the Tag Race and the Tomboki group in Nerima, and the  
Digital Encounter in Odiaba. "You see, ever since then, certain  
districts of Tokyo has been a magnet for weirdness."  
  
"Now I see what you mean auntie. But I still think I got the crazy life  
of all us," Ranma replied, now knowing he wasn't the only one with a  
weird life.  
  
"Well don't worry about it cuz. We're relatives right? We'll stick it  
through the good and the hard times," Ash said, placing his arms around  
his cousin. "We'll find a way to beat this Missingno and stop Happosai  
as well."  
  
"You're right. I'll never back done from a fight. Ranma Saotome doesn't  
lose."  
  
"Well, now that we know there is a major problem ahead of us, what's  
next?" asked Misty.  
  
"The only one thing we can do," Ash said, standing up. "Train hard for  
the Pokemon League."  
  
  
  
And that's what they did. With the help of his cousin Ranma, his friends  
Brock and Misty, and his former enemy James, Ash prepared for the  
Pokemon League, for two weeks at least.  
  
Because as the time went by, somewhere, deep within him, a faint power  
grew within him.  
  
Ash, in bed, grimaced as he turned over, clutching at his pillow, still  
asleep.  
  
Again came the wave of pain. Not full screaming pain, but a dull deep  
pain that kept him grimacing in his sleep.  
  
Ash groaned as he turned over.  
  
The reddish object pulsed twice more before settling down in the night.  
Pikachu cracked open an eye as he sat up, touching Ash's forehead.  
"Pika," he muttered. "Pika pi, pikachu."  
  
  
  
"Good morning honey," Sora Ketchum greeted. "your friend Brock made  
breakfast today."  
  
Ash nodded absently as he sat down slowly, in seeming pain. Misty  
noticed this and blinked. "Are you alright Ash?"  
  
"Yeah, just some heartburn or something like that from last night's  
meal."  
  
"My meals NEVER gave you heartburn before Ash," Brock said, frowning.  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ash protested, earning a glance from Ranma who was eating in  
front of him.  
  
Ranma eyed him. "Not even close Ash, you're running a fever."  
  
Ash closed his eyes. "I'm fine, really."  
  
"You're not doing ANY Pokemon Training in this state," Sora said,  
folding her arms. "You are going to march right up to bed in this  
state."  
  
"Aw mom!" Ash protested. "I feel fine, really!"  
  
Sora laid a hand over his forehead and shook her head. "No, you're  
burning up. Go to bed now young man, that's an order."  
  
Ash sighed. "Yes mother."  
  
Sora sighed. "Misty, can you make sure Ash gets into bed?"  
  
"Sure Mrs Ketchum," Misty replied.  
  
"Brock, in the cabinet there's a bottle of Tylenol. Can you give that to  
Ash? I need to make a phone call."  
  
"Sure thing Mrs. Ketchum." Brock and Misty went off to acomplish their  
respective tasks as Sora picked up the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling Mrs. Ketchum?" James asked, walking into the room,  
yawning.  
  
The phone rang for a minute. Then, someone picked up. "Hello, UN? Yes,  
this is Mrs. Ketchum, I'd like to speak to my husband please. Yes, I'll  
hold."  
  
"Ash's dad works for the United Nations?!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
Sora nodded. "He's the ambassador to the Digital World."  
  
"I thought the twerps father was a soccer player," James added.  
  
Sora shook her head. "Oh, hi Tai. Ash is sick. Are you able to make it  
home?"  
  
  
  
"Sora, you know I'm kinda busy right now," Tai said over the phone as  
Agumon and Biyomon flipped through the channels, fighting over the  
station to watch. "Between Soccer and trips to the Digital World, things  
are a bit hectic."  
  
"This is important Tai," Sora replied. "Ash.... looks even paler than  
Kari looked when she was sick. And he's showing that stubborn streak you  
do."  
  
Tai sighed. "I'll be on the next flight home. And Sora? Sorry about the  
long absence from home."  
  
"It's okay," she replied. "Just come home now. I know that your work  
takes up a lot of time. Just like my dad when I was Ash's age. Just come  
home."  
  
"Okay. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
CLICK.  
  
Tai sighed as he buzzed his secretary. "Linda, cancel my appointments.  
I'm headed home to the Archepalgo."  
  
"Yes sir," came the reply.  
  
"Are we finally going home to see Sora?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tai nodded. "Get your stuff together, we'll take the jet to the  
Archepalgo."  
  
  
  
"Ash, for the umpteenth time, get back in bed!"  
  
Misty practically shoved the younger boy into his bed as Ash finally  
relented. "Okay, okay. It's not like I'm gonna die from this cold."  
  
"A sick Pokemon Trainer never trains when he's not 100 %. It affects the  
Pokemon itself," Brock intoned wisely.  
  
"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded as well.  
  
"Okay, so it's all of you against me." Ash grumbled. "I should feel so  
lucky."  
  
"Well, you should," Misty grumped.  
  
"Ash!" Sora stuck her head inside the room. "I made you some chicken  
soup!" Sora emerged with the soup as she gave it to Ash. "This should  
help you."  
  
"Thanks mom." Ash took a sip of the warm broth as Sora smiled.  
  
"So much like your father. Oh, he's coming home now."  
  
Ash did a classic Jerry Lewis spit take as he hacked and coughed.  
"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "Dad's actually coming home?"  
  
"Isn't your father the famous Tai Ketchum, the soccer player AND Digital  
World ambassador?" Brock inquired.  
  
"Yeah. He was always away, but he tried to come home for every christmas  
AND birthday." Ash smiled. "I suppose sometimes, it was a blessing to  
see him when I got home at times."  
  
The glowing red seed pulsed.  
  
Ash clutched at his chest, shuddering. The soup bowl dropped to the  
floorboards as Misty, Brock, Sora and Pikachu were at his side  
immediately. "Ash!" Misty exclaimed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm... fine," he managed. "But what a loss of soup."  
  
"I'll make another one," Brock said, picking up the bowl. "And get a mop  
in here as well."  
  
Sora nodded. "Soup base is in the cupboards."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Misty prodded.  
  
"Geez Misty, you sound like mom," Ash said, smiling weakily. "Don't  
worry, I'll be fine."  
  
  
  
Ranma punched against the tall smooth log he found. Having wrapped the  
top in thick rope and buried most of it into the ground, the board was  
roughly shoulder height on him. Several smooth branches had been an  
added bonus as he weaved hands and feet around the front of it.  
  
"Do you do this all the time?" Meowth asked behind him. Ranma stiffened  
in fright as Meowth sighed. "You're pretty frightened of Meowth  
ain'tcha?"  
  
"Petrified," was the reply. It took all of Ranma's will power to not  
scream and run halfway across the small mainland.  
  
"So, what's this fighting stuff all about?"  
  
Ranma took a steadying breath. "It's basically a harmonization of the  
body, mind and soul. Things just move in tandem once you've actually  
learned and integrated it into instinct."  
  
Meowth nodded, keeping a careful distance from Ranma before he went  
ballistic, run screaming for the hills or Neko. Or a combonation of all  
three. "Hey kid, Meowth's got a deal for ya. I help you with your fear  
of cats, and you teach me this Martial Arts thing. Okay?"  
  
"And how will I know you won't scratch me?" Ranma stuttered.  
  
"You're just gonna hafta trust Meowth."  
  
"I've... gotta think about this for a bit." Ranma turned towards the  
house and headed inside where Ash and Misty were having a heated  
arguement. Misty was forcing Ash back into a recliner while Ash was  
protesting. It was fairly obvious he was running quite a temperature.  
  
"I'm fine, really!" Ash started to cough as Misty forced him down onto  
the recliner with a shove.  
  
"You, are not going anywhere," she stressed, grabbing a blanket, draping  
it over the younger boy. "You are running a fever today. You need some  
rest. Someone else can train your Pokemon for a while."  
  
Ash sighed, leaning back in the overstuffed chair. "Fine, fine. Be that  
way."  
  
Ranma leaned on the doorstop. "Hey, can I have five minutes alone with  
Ash?"  
  
Misty looked up. "As long as he gets some rest. And if needs something,  
you get it for him or call one of us." With that, the red head stomped  
out into the kitchen where the sound of Brock and Sora cooking in the  
kitchen.  
  
"Feel any better?" Ranma asked, sitting down beside him.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, really."  
  
"Seriously, you look pale as a sheet," Ranma said, resoaking the cold  
cloth and replacing it on his cousin's head. "You'll need to get some  
rest. Even pop's made sure that I recovered before I continued  
training."  
  
The younger man groaned. "I suppose so. So.... who's gonna train my  
Pokemon if mom and the others want me in bed?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I'll do it."  
  
Ash chuckled. "Seriously."  
  
"No seriously." Ranma replied. "I'll do it. I need the practice and  
maybe I can pick up a technique or two from them."  
  
Ash reached down next to his belt and picked up the Pokeballs that were  
situated on the side. "Here. You'll need this then."  
  
Ranma took the Pokeballs and strapped the belt on, adding his own  
Pokeball to it while Pikachu accended his shoulder. "I'll get right to  
it."  
  
"Thanks cousin, I owe you one. Can you release them for a second?"  
  
Ranma nodded and did so. Ash then quickly instructed them to learn from  
Ranma and were recalled shortly afterwards. The elder teen then got up  
as he moved to the door of the kitchen and said, "I'm going out to train  
Ash's Pokemon!"  
  
"Okay, be back for supper!" Sora called out.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
  
  
"And one and two and three and four...."  
  
The Pokemon had quickly fallen into the patterns of Anything Goes, as  
Ranma drilled the techniques into them for the past two weeks. Ranma had  
discovered that they had quite the learning curve, much like he did and  
they were steadily improving. Already, Ranma had assessed their innate  
chi reserves and started to work on different aspects of their  
technique.  
  
Charizard was the problem but after getting his butt kicked by Pikachu  
in a short sparring match, he had become determined to learn. Another  
challenge for him was teaching Bulbasaur Anything Goes. But the small  
plant dino had proven to be surprisingly adgile for it's four footed  
statue, and was able to move it's vines quickly to mimic front arms. And  
another challenge was adapting Pigeotto to the Anything Goes style. But  
since he was an aerial type, it was actually easier for it to maintain  
attacks in the air.  
  
Most of Ash's Pokemon were picking up very quickly on Ranma's  
techniques, as with Ranma. Due to his incredible learning curve for the  
art, Ranma had picked up the basis of the Solar Beam and Pikachu's  
Thundershock, albiet a bit weaker than normal thundershocks. But the  
power was growing.  
  
As the group of Pokemon and a suppliment trainer took a break, Ranma  
dished out the food as he heard a loud arguement taking place. The  
martial artist looked up to see a group of black clothed men with hats  
and red R's on thier chest, attacking a small group of beginner  
trainers.  
  
Two were girls, one of them dressed in travelling clothes while the  
other was dressed in a skirt with a jacket and backpack. The boy had a  
net strapped to his back.  
  
"Give us your Pokemon!" the leader of the black uniformed men demanded.  
  
"No!" Jess, one of the female trainers shouted, holding her Pokeball.  
"They' re mine!"  
  
"We're warning you!" another man shouted.  
  
"There's too many!" Don, the bugcatcher of the group said, backing up  
from the mob of men.  
  
Suddenly, a electric bolt lanced out as two of the men were cut down and  
Ranma with the Pokemon landed in front of them. "I suggest you guys  
leave them alone," he declaired, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Get lost kid," another man said.  
  
"No wait Charlie, he's got Pokemon. Heh, this'll be easy since they're  
all out of their Pokeballs."  
  
Charizard snorted something while Pikachu leapt off of Ranma's shoulder,  
his cheek pouches sparkling. Squirtle and Bulbasaur took stances while  
Pigiotto circled overhead. "I doubt we'll let you take these kid's  
Pokemon."  
  
"We'll see about that. Go Rhyhorn!"  
  
"Golem! Go!"  
  
"Stantler, attack!"  
  
The three remaining Rockets threw out their Pokemon as Ranma grinned.  
"Okay people, lets plow the road!"  
  
With a battle cry, Ranma and the Pokemon leapt into the fray, punching  
and kicking, squirting, whipping, flaming and shocking. Within moments,  
it was all over as the Rocketeers joined their friends in unconciousness  
on the ground.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Hmm... too much force?"  
  
"Pikachu," Pikachu said, shaking his head. "Pika pika."  
  
Ranma turned to the two girls and the boy and said, "You kids okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Lasselle said.  
  
"That was amazing!" Don proclaimed. "I never saw anything other than  
fighting Pokemon take on Rocketeers bare handed."  
  
"Can we battle?" Jess inquired, holding up her Pokeball.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I'm just training the Pokemon for my cousin who's  
sick for a while. If you wanna battle later, find the Ketchum residence  
and ask Ash for a chance to do so."  
  
"Okay!" The three trainers moved off, talking amidst each other as Ranma  
let Pikachu back onto his shoulder.  
  
"Lets get back to our meal guys," Ranma said, turning back into the  
woods where they were previously training.  
  
  
  
"Hi Usagi, this is Linda, Tai's secretary. Something has come up and Tai  
has to cancel the appointment with you. A family emergency came up, and  
I don't know when he'll be back. Sorry. Bye."  
  
With that the answering machine stopped.  
  
"Family emergancy," Usagi said to herself as the answering machine ran  
it's course. She then reached into her desk and pulled out a bottle of  
Tylenol 3 and headed over to the water cooler. It would be a long day  
without Tai around to field some things. Just then, the intercom beeped  
once again.  
  
"Mrs. Chiba, there is a Rei Hino on the phone. She wants to speak to  
you."  
  
"Rei wants to speak to me?" Usagi asked herself, downing the medicine.  
She then pressed a button on the Intercom. "Patch her through." A few  
minutes later, the phone rang.  
  
"Chiba."  
  
"Hey Usagi," Rei said.  
  
"It's not like you to call me at work," Usagi said to her friend. "Is  
something the matter?"  
  
"Yeah.... can you come to the Temple? I know your busy and all but..."  
  
"Sure thing," Usagi said smiling. "I'll be there in a bit."  
  
  
  
"Doorbell," Brock said.  
  
"I'll get it, you can keep on working with Ash." Sora wiped her hands on  
a rag as she headed to the door and opened it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey there short stuff!" boomed the voice. In came Bruno, one of the  
Elite Four, and Sora's longtime friend as he hugged her. Sora smiled as  
she pulled away. "I got the message. So, where's the kid you wanted me  
to see so many years ago?"  
  
"You could have just called beforehand," Sora said, shaking her head.  
  
"What, and miss out on this?" Bruno said with a grin.  
  
"Who's at the door Mrs. Ketchum?" Brock asked, walking into the room.  
His jaw dropped a meter.  
  
"This him?" Bruno asked, jerking a thumb at the boy.  
  
"No, that's Brock, from Pewter City Gym. Ash! Someone's here to see  
you!"  
  
"If it's Gary, send him away," floated Ash's voice down from his room.  
  
"It's not Gary! It's an old friend of mine, Bruno!"  
  
Ash walked down, still in his pajamas. "Bruno? What WHAAAGH!"  
  
"Hey there kiddo," Bruno said, waving. "Heh, looks like his old man and  
you but with a WAY different hair color."  
  
"It's from my side," Sora said. "Ash, this is Bruno."  
  
"I KNOW who is is mom," Ash exclaimed. "Wow, my mom knows Bruno of the  
Elite Four!"  
  
Bruno grinned as he shook the younger boys hand. "Nice to finally meet  
the kid Sora's been calling me about for so long." He then cast a glance  
at Sora and raised an eyebrow. "You trying to look like Delia there  
short stuff?"  
  
Sora blushed. "It's something I picked up."  
  
Brock, by then had rewound his jaw and was chanting, "I'm not worthy,  
I'm not worthy!" over and over again, bowing. Ash nudged him in the ribs  
as he got up. "I'm forever honored to be in your presence Master Bruno!"  
Brock exclaimed.  
  
"Just Bruno," the man said, "I HATE titles."  
  
Ash eyed the master. Tall, about six foot five with huge muscles,  
studded leather bracelets and wearing a pair of white ragged pants with  
no shoes. The member of the Elite Four was a sight to behold.  
  
  
  
"So you're Ash's friend?" Ranma asked of the teen beside him. Gary  
shrugged as the pair walked along the road towards Ash's house.  
  
"I wouldn't call him a friend, more like a Rival. Of course, he and his  
loser Pikachu couldn't stop me," Gary smirked, his cheerleading squad  
trailing right behind him.  
  
Pikachu's electric sacs sparkled at the casual insult but Ranma waved it  
off. "So, how come you're visiting Ash?"  
  
Gary shrugged. "Far be it from me to insult someone while they're sick.  
But I just wanna make sure he's well enough so I can kick his butt in  
the Pokemon League, if he's going to be well by the time it begins."  
  
The girls behind him started to chant some kind of Hail Gary thing as  
Ranma smirked. "He'll be fine."  
  
"Hey Ranma!" Ash then called from the side of the road. Ranma looked up  
and scowled.  
  
"Ash, you should be in bed!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Like what I said," Misty seconded, hauling him into the house. "Come  
inside, one of Mrs. Ketchum's friends is here to visit."  
  
Ranma and Gary exchanged glances as they entered the house. Gary did a  
creditable Brock imitation as Ranma just blinked. "So, who's the  
bodybuilder?" he asked.  
  
"Hi," Bruno greeted. "Oh, you must be Ranma and Gary Oak. Ash has been  
talking about you." His expression was strange, as if he was turning  
something over in his head. "Tell me, is your name really Saotome?"  
  
Ranma nodded as he relinquished Pikachu to Ash. "Yeah, why'd you ask?"  
  
"Thought so...." he sighed. "Nadoka."  
  
Ranma blinked. "You know my mother?"  
  
Bruno nodded as he let the pair sit down. Even Gary's Cheerleaders were  
shocked beyond comprehension.  
  
  
  
Back then, the Pokemon League held a tri monthly competition to see who  
was the best Pokemon Trainer in the world. Pokemon were more frequently  
seen outside of the Island, and I was down to one Pokemon: my  
Hitmonchan.  
  
My Opponent, a woman named Nadoka had beaten me down to one Pokemon, as  
I had done. Nadoka, already part of the League, offered me a charge:  
beat her, and gain an audience with the Elites and her.  
  
The other Elites, Loralei, Agatha, Lance and Samuel were surprised when  
I pulled out a hyperslam attack on Nadoka's Kingler. But, true to her  
word, she let me meet them.  
  
A fantastic banquet was thrown in my honor for beating the League  
Champion, and that night, Samuel announced that he was retiring to  
become a Professor. That, was how I became Bruno of the Elite Four.  
  
  
  
"It was almost twenty years ago," Bruno said, a wistful smile on his  
face. "Then, to my surprise, I wound up marrying Nadoka. I wish it  
lasted but a fight lead to a premature divorce."  
  
Jaws dropped around the room in shock as the nightimes cries of the Hoot  
Hoot were heard. Gary, who had stayed to listen to the tale, had a  
wistful and annoyed look on his face at the same time.  
  
"MOM?!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Auntie Saotome?!" Ash added.  
  
"PIKA?!"  
  
Bruno looked at Ranma. "Mom? You mean to say that YOU are..."  
  
Ranma cleared his throat. "Ranma Saotome, son of the League Champion."  
Bruno facefaulted.  
  
"Then that means that..." Misty started.  
  
"That Ranma is your step-son Mr. Bruno." Brock finished.  
  
"The Twerp's family gets bigger than ever now," James commented.  
  
"Great, Ash gets all the breaks," Gary muttered.  
  
Bruno recovered from his shock. "But your mother...that is to say... she  
had only one kid, and that was with me!"  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"  
  
Bruno cleared his throat. "Nadoka had fallen ill after conceiving the  
baby. I had visited her in the hospital and the doctors said that a high  
temperature had caused sterility. She was married to Genma, (never liked  
that guy), and he was off on a training trip with some sort of ancient  
pervert."  
  
"So Mrs. Saotome is actually..."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Bruno Miyabi."  
  
"Ranma Miyabi...." Ranma turned the name over in his head, testing the  
name given to him. His true name. Somehow, it felt right, as if he knew  
all along Genma was not his father.  
  
"I remember that day clearly. Before all this happened your mother had  
some kind of dream that caused her to toss and turn. When she did wake  
up, she was sweating furiously. I asked her what happened and all she  
said she had a nightmare. But before I could ask her to elaborate, the  
contractions started and I rushed her to the hospital. The rest, you  
know. The odd thing was, she never said anything more about the  
nightmare to me at all." Bruno shook his head. "But enough of this. We  
got to get some sleep, expectally you Ash."  
  
As the younger group retreated upstairs and Gary and his cheerleaders  
left, Bruno turned to Sora who sighed and said, "This is about Delia,  
isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. I wanna know exactly what happened."  
  
Sora sighed and hung her head. "It was.... almost ten years ago. Tai and  
I had just broken up, I thought for good. My cousin Delia, your best  
friend, came over to comfort me and take me on a night on the town with  
some of her girlfriends." Sora paused before continuing. "It was....  
well... she had a son, a little boy named Ash. A darling thing, his  
father skipped out on Delia so we were both in the same boat."  
  
Bruno wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder. "You don't need to go on if  
you don't want to."  
  
"No, it's alright. When we were coming home, a drunk driver was speeding  
down the road. We didn't mind it at first but then he swerved to miss a  
cat.... and struck both me and Delia in front of my mothers shop.  
Fortunately, my mother was waiting up for me and saw the accident. I was  
in the hospital for two months recovering in a coma. Delia was... dead  
on arrival."  
  
Sora sighed as she picked up a picture. It showed Professor Oak, a much  
younger Delia, her hair in pigtails, two others, an older man and his  
wife, and a baby Ash. The other woman was a few months pregnant. "This  
was the last picture I had of her. In my sorrow, I started dressing like  
Delia, even dying my hair and wearing a similiar hairstyle. I even took  
on her mannerisms, like I was trying to emulate her being here for Ash.  
I grew it out, and even adopted Ash as my son. He knows, I told him  
years ago."  
  
"So that's it," Bruno said, heaving a sigh. "to think that you were  
beating yourself over the head about this all the time."  
  
"I always think... what if I was the one who died. Would Ash and Delia  
still be living?" Sora sniffed. "It's just so hard to talk about her  
right now."  
  
"It's okay. It's okay. And frankly, I'm a bit upset you never told me  
about this since we met. Delia was my friend too, Nadoka's as well. But  
keeping this from me for ten years?" Bruno put on a face of mock hurt.  
"I'm shocked."  
  
"You're not shocked," she said with a weak smile. "Maybe a bit upset.  
You knew, didn't you?"  
  
"I was at the funeral, and at your bedside during your coma." The phone  
then rang as Bruno grunted and rolled his eyes. "Just the luck to have  
someone call." With that he got up, heading for the stairs. "I guess  
I'll check on the kid."  
  
Sora smiled as she picked up the phone, noting the lack of video feed.  
"Hello? Tai?"  
  
"Yeah Sora. I'm at the airport. There seems to be a bit of trouble with  
the plane and some freak weather is coming up. I'll be back a bit later  
than planned."  
  
Sora sighed. "It's okay, Bruno came over."  
  
"I hope you're not swapping embarrasing stories," Tai teased.  
  
"Not even close." Sora giggled and then sighed. "Love you Tai."  
  
"Love you too Sora. I'm also really sorry honey, but Gennai called  
and he needs me in the Digital World right away! I'll come through  
the house when I'm done."  
  
"Okay then," Sora said, not liking the idea as Tai shrugged over the  
phone. "But keep frosty, and make sure you come home as soon as  
possible."  
  
"Thanks." Tai's cell phone clicked off.  
  
Sora put down the phone. "It's so hard being with him," she muttered as  
she put together a snack for Ash. Just the, the doorbell rang. "Who  
could that be?" Sora asked herself as she answered the door. Behind it  
was a lavender haired woman wearing a muted red skirt and blouse with  
large round lensed glasses. "Yolei?"  
  
Yolei nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "Hi Sora."  
  
Sora allowed the woman to enter the room. "What happened? Did and you  
Ken have a fight?" She wondered why in the world she had made her way  
all the way to the Archepalgo.  
  
"No... nothing like that.... oh Sora he's been missing for the past few  
weeks!"  
  
Sora lead the distraught woman into the living room. "Tell me all about  
it."  
  
"Well... he called one night to tell me that he was going undercover. It  
was supposed to be a day deal but he hasn't even reported in to the ADP  
about this. I'm worried out of my mind, so I left Hawkmon with the kids  
and came here, since his current assignment dealt with some Rocket based  
activity and.... did you dye your hair?"  
  
Sora blinked. "That's a bit off track, where'd that come from?"  
  
"Nothing it's just that... you look like your cousin Delia, that's all."  
  
The other woman rolled her eyes. "Tell you later. Anyways, so Ken has  
been missing for weeks now. That's not a big deal, he's been undercover  
for more than a month in the past."  
  
"I don't know, it feels... wrong somehow. That something is most  
definately wrong."  
  
"And you felt this way and left HAWKMON with the kids?"  
  
"He can take care of them, besides, Michiko, my eldest daughter can help  
with the chores."  
  
Sora sighed. "I guess it's alright...."  
  
"I'm still worried about Ken," Yolei said, sighing. "That man, I don't  
know what he's doing right now!" Then, her tone changed as she asked,  
"So, hows your son Ash?"  
  
"Same as ever." Sora got up and picked up a tray that she had for the  
younger Ketchum. "I need to see if he wants some food."  
  
"I'll help."  
  
  
  
"So this is what you wanted me to see Gennai?" Tai asked, looking at the  
temple wall. It was Centarumon's protectorate, the Temple of the  
Digivice. A large wall with a Digivice etched on the stone was seen. The  
eight glowing lights were new though.  
  
"Yes. It seems to me it does not react to myself, but if you touch it,  
perhaps it will react." Gennai said.  
  
"Go ahead Tai, try it!" Agumon urged.  
  
"There's no harm in that!" Biyomon added.  
  
"Okay, I know when I'm out voted," Tai chuckled, stepping up to the  
first light, glowing orange. Reaching out, the lights suddenly then  
flared and resolved into two items per glow. The item was shaped like a  
Digivice, except slightly bigger with a reader on the side. The other  
was a small egg shaped item but it was made of crystal with a symbol on  
the front. The Crest of Courage. "Another Digiegg?" Tai muttered to  
himself.  
  
"I don't think it's a Digiegg," Gennai said. "Those Digivices seem even  
more advanced than yours or even the second group. We'll call them D-  
Arcs. We'll call the stones the Digicrystals. One Crystal and D-Arc to  
one person."  
  
"So we need to get these things to whoever needs them." Tai reached out  
and suddenly, the eight objects flared and shot out through the wall  
without a mark. "This is getting wierd."  
  
  
  
Ash sighed as Bruno sat at his bedside, keeping an eye on the young  
trainer. Sure he was fainting at the slightest exertion. But that wasn't  
a chance to send him to bed, now was it?  
  
Frustration overruled common sence as he reached over and switched on  
the computer, intent on reading some people's online stories about their  
training journeys. Suddenly, Pikachu stiffened as a strange screen  
appeared on the computer. Bruno opened a bleary eye as he mummured,  
"Wha?"  
  
Sora opened the door. "Honey, would you like some... ASH!"  
  
With a cry, Ash, Pikachu and the nearby half asleep Bruno were sucked  
into the computer. Sora stood there for a brief second before she  
started to bang her head against the wall.  
  
Yolei came into the room, took one look at the screen with the Digiport  
still active. "Not again," she groaned as the Gate slammed shut.  
  
  
  
"Okay Ash, mind explaining this one?" Bruno asked, looking about the  
landscape. The air was clean, the sky was blue, and there were trees,  
grass and flowers as far as the eye could see. And high above was a  
flock of luminicent butterflies, flying across the sky.  
  
"I'm as much in the dark as you are," Ash replied. He then looked at the  
small device in his hand. In his other hand was a small orange crystal  
with a flame inside it and a thin metal piece that seemed to fit within  
the small reader on the side. "I wonder where we are."  
  
"Ash?" came a voice. Ash turned to see an elder man, short cut hair  
while wearing a suit. A small orange monster stood to his side that Ash  
dimly remembered, along with a big pink bird. Then, the face hit him.  
  
"Dad?" he asked, disbelieving.  
  
Tai smiled. "Hi son. What are you doing here?"  
  
"That should be my line," Ash replied as Bruno walked up to the elder  
Ketchum and looked him over.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bruno of the Elite Four," Bruno said, sticking his hand out.  
  
Tai grasped it. "I'm Tai, and this is Agumon."  
  
"Hi, welcome to the Digital World!" Agumon enthused.  
  
Ash gaped. "He can TALK?!"  
  
"Pi pikachu?"  
  
"So you're the neenerhammer that Sora married," Bruno continued,  
grinning. "She has good taste.  
  
Tai cast a glance at Bruno, grinning a half smile, and then he looked at  
the small device at Ash's belt. "A D-Arc. So THAT'S where the D-Arc  
went!"  
  
"What, you mean this thing?" Ash asked, holding up the small item in  
question, the item danging from a small strap. Tai nodded.  
  
"Gennai emailed me about a new Digi Core he found here on File Island. I  
think that there's some connection between that and the new D-Arc. How  
did you get here Bruno?" Tai inquried of the larger man.  
  
Bruno shrugged. "Got me. I was watching the kid and and I closed my  
eyes. The next thing I knew, I was here."  
  
"So you're still fainting from all that power in you?" Tai said to his  
son.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Ash and Pikachu looked at Agumon and then he  
asked, "so, where are we?"  
  
"You're in the Digital World son," Tai said. "Lets get to the lab, and  
I'll explain on the way there."  
  
  
  
"You should have told us you were bringing guests Tai," Izzy joked as  
he, Ash, Bruno and Pikachu entered the large lab which was incidentially  
the Overdell Mansion. "Nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Ash, this is your uncle Izzy. His real name is Koushiro but we never  
call him that," Tai said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ash said, waving.  
  
Izzy nodded. "Thanks. So, Tai, Gennai beat you back here. Did you find  
out what happened to those D-Arc's you found in the Temple?"  
  
"Yeah, and we found where at least one went," Tai said, indicating his  
son. "Ash here got one, and Bruno was pulled in for the ride, as  
ludacrious as that sounds."  
  
"Sure, leave me out of it," Bruno joked, eyes twinkling.  
  
"In any case, you're the first few visitors to the Digital World. People  
know about this place but can't come here yet. Any reason why an extra  
person was brought here?" Izzy asked, now engrossed in the problem.  
  
"Not entirely sure," Tai said.  
  
"It could have been that Bruno was close to Ash when it happened,"  
Agumon speculated.  
  
Tai nodded absently as he looked at his son. Then, he blinked. "You  
know, that hat is getting dirty and you need something." Digging into  
his pocket, he withdrew a brand new round lensed pair of goggles and  
handed it to Ash. "Consider it an early birthday gift."  
  
Ash blinked. "Goggles? What are these for?"  
  
"You wear them," Agumon put in. "They should look good on you."  
  
Ash shrugged and removed his hat, giving it to Pikachu who put it on his  
own head. Then, strapping them on, he looked in the mirror. The image  
staring back was quite a resemblance to his own father when he was  
younger, except he had black hair instead of brown. Pikachu smiled and  
nodded. "Pika pi."  
  
"Looks good on you kid," Bruno rumbled, looking over some of the  
outputs.  
  
The door to an inner room then whooshed open to reveal a young man in  
Jedi-like robes with short hair in the Obi-wan style, a small ponytail  
trailing down the back of his neck. "Glad to see you back Tai," Gennai  
greeted. Then he looked at Ash and his eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"Gennai, meet my son," Tai said, slinging a arm around his shoulder.  
  
"The resemblance IS uncanny," Izzy said, hiding a smirk at Gennai's open  
mouth. Few things could shock Gennai, and this was one of them.  
  
  
  
"We've gotta get him back!" Misty cried out angrily.  
  
"No good. Whatever sucked him into the computer at the bedside ain't  
giving him back," Yolei said, banging on the side of the monitor. "Argh!  
First Ken now Ash and Bruno! It's a conspiracy I tell you!"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes as she laid a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.  
"We'll find all of them soon. Trust me Yolei."  
  
Yolei grasped Sora's hand. "Thanks Sora." She then returned to working  
on the computer, the pace of her fingers revealing the worry she had for  
Ash and Bruno since Ken and Wormmon had dissapeared a few weeks ago.  
  
Misty sighed as she then retreated into the room behind her, shutting  
the door on the women at work. Ranma looked up, his expression  
concerned. "Still no sign of them?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, slumping into an easy chair. "Who am I kidding?  
It's like a conspiracy!"  
  
James shrugged. "At least Team Rocket isn't behind this," he added  
helpfully.  
  
"Thanks, I feel so much better," Misty stressed.  
  
"Calmness Misty, Mrs Ketchum and Mrs Ichijoji will find them," Brock  
said, pouring a cup of tea. "Here. Careful, it's hot."  
  
Misty acceped the drink as she sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore.  
It's like everything has been sent out of control."  
  
Ranma shrugged. When he was feeling helpless, his usual target of a log  
with rope wasn't around when he needed it. "Sorry I'm not much help," he  
said.  
  
Misty shrugged. "Don't worry about it." She then stared off into space  
as she kept on worrying.  
  
  
  
"This is a really strange Digivice variation," Izzy said, inspecting the  
small device on the lab table.  
  
"So, what's the deal with this one Izzy?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, it seems to have the same functions as a D-3, but with a compact  
Digimon Analyzer inside it. Plus it has a function called Hybrid, but I  
don't know what that exactly means."  
  
"Hybrid Digimon are legends," Mr. Takeonoushi, Sora's father said from  
the other side. "But there's no data except a small poem inscripted in a  
stone found years ago."  
  
Tai groaned. "Great. Just what we need. What does it say?"  
  
"When the Chaos Giver meets the Chosen One, the powers combined will  
tame the beastial hearts as two become one. The powers of Light will  
shine in the darkest hours, as the world gives birth to two and the  
worlds original Chaos Giver shall return."  
  
"Not much of a poem," Izzy admitted. "More like a prophecy."  
  
"I admit we've had more than our share of propecy's lately," Gennai  
said. "But I think this may be connected to the Hybrid."  
  
Tai cast a glance at the boy who was now asleep. "I hope for Ash's sake,  
we find out what this is soon."  
  
  
  
Jessie sat in the room. It was warm and plush, like all of the rooms of  
the flying airbase. Even the cell that they had imprisoned this Ken  
person and Wormmon into, though reinforced with Chrome Digizoid, was  
decorated with white and black.  
  
Looking in the mirror, she stared at the Team Rocket outfit she wore.  
Black shirt, white skirt, white jacket with an R and long gloves and  
boots in the same dark purple material. She figured it was time for a  
change.  
  
Opening the dresser she was provided, she found a pair of black jeans  
and a black shirt all in her size. The clothing was merely a distraction  
as she cast a glance towards the balcony where the engmatic Mewtwo was  
standing.  
  
The large bipedal Pokemon was easily stronger than many of the monsters  
she had seen prowling the halls. Jessie sighed as she walked up towards  
him and stood beside him, feeling the winds from the flying airship that  
was their headquarters.  
  
Mewtwo looked out into the skies. *Who am I?* he asked, startling  
Jessie.  
  
"You're.... a Pokemon," Jessie answered.  
  
*No... I'm not a Pokemon. I was created in a lab. I am...* His hand  
clenched angrily. *A monster. But am I superior than Mew? Or less than  
superior?*  
  
"I can't answer that," Jessie said, shaking her head.  
  
Mewtwo smiled a bit. *I wasn't expecting that you could.* Returning his  
attention to the blue skies, he scowled. *I WILL find my purpose. What  
and why I was created. For what purpose. What IS my destiny?*  
  
"Hey!" The pair turned towards a Red Vegimon who was waving it's  
tendrils. "Master Missingno wishes you in the main audience hall."  
  
Jessie swept back her hair as she followed the Red Vegimon into the  
large audience hall. There stood a plethora of very powerful looking  
creatures.  
  
The one who looked like a devil stood up, his long arms trailing near  
the ground. "Welcome back Jessie, Mewtwo. You must be wondering why I  
had you kidnap that particular person," he began. "That is why I'm  
showing you my true form. I am the devil Digimon Devimon, also known  
as the Missing Number. The person you kidnapped is a Digidestined,  
who has thwarted one of my comrade, Myotismon, here."  
  
"You brought us here... and infused me with this power," Jessie said,  
letting her hands crackle with ruby light.  
  
"Yes. I have another assignment for the pair of you."  
  
*Wait. I wish to challenge Mew.*  
  
Devimon looked at Mewtwo and his eyes narrowed. A ball of energy  
suddenly crackled to life as it flared forwards at Mewtwo. Mewtwo's eyes  
flared blue as he held out a hand, the energy ball crashing to a halt.  
It was pushed backwards and then exploded outwards, leaving the group  
unscathed.  
  
The Fallen Angel Digimon nodded in appreciation. "As you wish, you may  
challenge this Mew, when the appropriate time comes."  
  
Jessie cast a glance at the stotic Pokemon, amazed at the display of  
power. 'Wow,' she thought. 'that was impressive.'  
  
"As for your assignment. You must journey to the frozen wasteland of the  
Artic Circle, and retrieve a black Disc."  
  
"And what is this Disc we have to retrieve?" Jessie asked.  
  
"The Disc holds a very powerful being known as the King of Monsters. His  
power is untold, as powerful as the Megas you see before you. His power  
is what we need to achieve our rule over the Digital World and the Real  
World."  
  
"Got a map?" Jessie asked.  
  
Devimon snapped his fingers and a small Solarmon handed her a map. "This  
will lead you to the disc. Now go, take the Mechanorimon that are  
sitting in the hangar."  
  
Jessie and Mewtwo nodded and left. As they headed down into the depths  
of the base, Mewtwo scowled. *I do not like this plan.*  
  
"Gut feeling?" Jessie asked.  
  
*...Yes.*  
  
As they left the chambers, Happosai entered the chambers. "Well, Happosai,  
you have returned," went Devimon. "And again, I must thank you for  
providing a source of power since our revival."  
  
"Don't mention it," Happosai replied, "as long you hold your end of the  
agreement."  
  
"Yes, I know. You want us help you to in regard to this Ranma person.  
Speaking of the agreement, there is something I like for you to do."  
  
"Spill it."  
  
Devimon snapped his fingers, and called for two Bakemon, which came in  
carrying a map of the Pokemon Archepalgo. "We had detected a surge of  
power in this area. We wish to not yet expose ourselves, so we decided  
to ask you to check it out."  
  
"Not a problem. After all, I'm headed there. It has been awhile since I  
went after my pretties, and besides, Ranma's there too." With that Happosai  
left the chambers, leaving the Digimon to their scheming. 


	4. Enter the Hybrid Digidestined

(BGM : Passing Sorrow - Final Fantasy IX Piano Collection)  
  
The mask lay on the ground, cold, empty, lifeless....  
  
The form hovered over it, long dark hair, shrouded in a trench coat. "You  
brought this upon yourself Myotismon," he said, an unreadable tone in his  
voice. "Now, you rest."  
  
The man held up a hand and light streamed from it. The mask dissolved into a  
cloud of data as he guided it away, the light dissolving the data. "Rest.  
Your time has ended. So says I, Oikawa, the Guardian of the Digital World."  
  
"Oh so?" came a whispery voice. "I am much more powerful than you  
imagined.... I will return... and seek my vengance."  
  
Oikawa's eyes narrowed. "I will not allow this."  
  
"Surely you haven't forgotten... there exist others like me... like the one  
who was simultaniously destroyed along with me in my first attempt to  
conquer the real world. And he didn't have a connection to the Dark Ocean,"  
the voice continued.  
  
Oikawa paled. "Pharoah 90...."  
  
The voice took on a smirking tone. "Yes.... but he is too unstable.... I  
seek another... another more powerful than 90 ever was.... someone who  
can stand up to the agents of good like the short-skirted Sailor Senshi  
or those Digidestined... but for now, I bid thee farewell," His tone  
turned mocking. "Guardian of the Digital World."  
  
Oikawa frowned. When he became the Guardian of the Digital World he gained  
knowledge beyond his comprehension.  
  
The fact that Myotismon was trying a fourth time was wacked beyond.... He  
abruptly terminated the gen x lingo as he turned away, changing into a swarm  
of luminicent butterflies. Gennai had to know about this.  
  
  
  
(Opening theme : Liberi Fatali : Final Fantasy VIII)  
  
(A shot of something racing across the seas)  
Excitate vow e somno, liberi mei.  
Cunae non sunt.  
  
(An eyecatch of a pair appearing out of thin air, weapons at the ready.)  
Excitate vow e somno, liberi fatali.  
Somnus non eat.  
  
(A shot of a figure locking together)  
Surgite.  
Invenite hortum veritatis.  
Ardente veritate Urite mala mundi.  
  
(A scene of Misty looking up, Jenette at her back)  
Ardente veritate Incendite tenebras mundi.  
  
(A pair fighting in the middle of a broken district, explosions  
everywhere.)  
Valete, liberi, Diebus fatalibus.  
  
(Then, all goes white as the Logo appears.)  
  
A Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction  
Developed for the new Millennium  
  
Pokemon 2000 : The Directors Cut  
  
The ReWrite of Pokemon 152 - ? 2000  
  
written by Shaun Garin revised  
edited and co-authored by WarChild  
  
based on an idea by Kahlil Noriega  
written with the authors permission  
  
  
  
Episode 4 : Enter the Hybrid Digidestined  
  
  
  
"Digiport Open!"  
  
The light blinked a couple of times before slamming shut once again. Yolei  
sighed. "No good. For some reason, my D-3 won't open the Gate."  
  
"Blast....." Sora scowled angrily. "If there was only a way... of course!"  
Reaching over to the table, she withdrew her D-Terminal from the cupboard.  
"I'll send an email to Tai. He's still in the Digital World. I'm sure they  
can help."  
  
Yolei nodded. Suddenly, the computer flared as several beams of light  
flashed out of the room. "What in the world?" she gaped.  
  
  
  
"Incoming!" Brock tried to bat one of the beams away but it landed square  
in his hands, seperating into two objects. As they tried to avoid the wildly  
spinning beams of light, three of them shot out through the open windows  
and out into the sky.  
  
"What in the world is this?" Misty held up a small device, trimmed with  
red and a crystal with a heart emblazoned on it with an edge that seemed  
to fit into the device. Her blue crystal seemed to leap out like water as it  
was curled like a wave.  
  
Brock inspected his own. His had sky blue trim on it with a crystal that  
was black with a blue symbol on his own. "I have no idea." The crystal  
was sturdy, almost rock like.  
  
Ranma blinked and blinked again. His was grey, as with the crystal that  
had a cross on it. The crystal itself was solid like Brock's with a ring  
around it. "Got me."  
  
James was the last to recieve his items. A striking green symbol that  
looked like a shining comet. His crystal was a pure golden color that  
seemed to change shape to the unaided eye with the effect it was  
giving off. "They're kinda pretty."  
  
Sora and Yolei came running in the room. Taking in the items they held,  
the women blinked. "Digivices," Sora breathed.  
  
"A totally different Model. And look, new models of the Digieggs!" Yolei  
added.  
  
Yolei inspected some of the symbols on the crystals, nodding as she  
recognized them. "Hope, Friendship, Reliability and Love."  
  
"Well, I can understand the Friendship thing," Brock said, scratching his  
head. "But what about those other three?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Well, since I came to Nerima, I was always relied on  
to get someone out of a scrape. There was Akane and the constant magical  
prince kidnappings, Shampoo and the Ghost C-c-c-cat, everyone... I guess  
relied on me."  
  
"And Love..... I always cared for others... even..." Misty blushed as  
everyone gave her knowing glances. "Don't read into it!"  
  
James then nodded as well. "And I was, well, always hopeful I would  
capture Pikachu! I guess that makes me Hopeful."  
  
Then, their crystals started to shine as Sora nodded. "Those are your  
human traits, the strongest out of all of them. But actually, it's  
everyone's Hope, Friendship, Reliability and Love that will help you  
in time."  
  
Just then, the computer flared as everyone turned towards it. "The gate  
is open," Yolei said.  
  
With a heavy thump, two Digimon appeared from the computer and  
landed in a pile. Sora and Yolei ran in as Sora gasped. "Biyomon!"  
  
"Hi Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed, removing herself from the pile.  
  
"Hi honey," Tai said, returning through the portal. He was accompanied  
by Ash, Agumon, Pikachu, Izzy, Tentomon and Bruno who was holding  
a large sandwich, obviously unfazed.  
  
"That was some trip," Bruno said with a grin.  
  
"Ash, you're back!" Misty exclaimed as the group walked into the room.  
Then she noted the huge group and blinked. "Where did everyone come  
from?"  
  
"From the Digitial World!" Agumon said.  
  
"Digital World?" Brock asked. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a long story," Izzy said.  
  
"Well, we have all the time in the world to talk," Tai remarked. "But Ash  
has his tournament to get to."  
  
"That's right! It'll start in a day or so! It'll take us a little over a few  
hours to walk to the Indigo Plateau." Brock stuffed the D-Arc and crystal in  
his pocket as he started to hunt for his backpack.  
  
Ash grinned as he clenched his fist. "Alright! Indigo League, here we  
come!"  
  
"Pi Pikachu!"  
  
  
  
Akane stood over the mass of bodies, wiping her forehead. Ever since Ranma  
had left, Kuno had reinstated the "Beat up Akane" policy. It made her sick.  
  
"Ranma no Baka..." she growled to herself. She thought that Auntie Saotome  
would insist that Ranma stay so he at least continue his education, but she  
consented on Ranma's trip. In fact, she gave her full blessings, as if she  
wanted him to go.  
  
Nabiki's mind was working like clockwork, trying to figure out the Saotome  
Martriarch's motives in sending Ranma away.  
  
Of course, they didn't consider the possibility that Ranma needed some time  
to himself and thus, his mother sent him away. That, and coupled with the  
weekly letters Jenette had been sending to the Saotome Matriarch ever since  
she met Ranma so many years ago.  
  
With Saotome being a common name, Jenette's mother had the legendary Ryo  
Saeba track down the correct Nadoka. It took them a while but soon the  
extremely good yet perverted detective had found her, and both families had  
been in touch ever since.  
  
Whatever the reason, Nabiki knew this could ultimately impact the fiancee  
situation. She knew that the woman was very bound on honor. Could it be  
that she intends to resolve the situation?  
  
That and it only helped the situation that Jenette had the strongest tie to  
Ranma's heart whenever he recieved a letter that was conveniently forwarded  
by Nadoka.  
  
"Nabiki... come on! You don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
Nabiki snapped out of her reviere as she quickly followed her younger  
sister into the school. Things could wait until lunch.  
  
  
  
"I see you haven't slacked behind on your trainier skills, Nadoka."  
  
"Why should I? Ever since Genma left with Ranma I spent my years refining  
what skills I have. And I see returning to China hasn't dumbed down your  
skills Grandmaster."  
  
Cologne shook her head. "It will take more than that. These days,  
trainers have many advantages over the old days. They have new  
techniques, new items to use in battle, and even new evolutions." She  
released a red clawed pokemon from a ball. "even though you have some dark  
and steel types, pokemon like Sizor are catalogued. If you want, we can  
forward all of them to Sam and have him catalogue them  
  
Nadoka shrugged as she handed over the bag of Pokeballs. "Sounds good. So,  
any word from your granddaughter?"  
  
Cologne sighed. "Shampoo is still chasing after Ranma. He has been gone  
too long and she became worried. Her and the Chef teamed up. They should  
be in Cerulean City by now.  
  
"That is if they even got into the Archepaligo. Access to the Archepaligo  
isn't easy. It'll take more than just the will of a couple of Martial  
Artists just to get in."  
  
Cologne had to smirk at that. "That barrier is rather picky of who it lets  
in and out. I'm surprised how many people have made it through."  
  
Nadoka nodded. "Nevertheless, this is an opportunity for this whole matter  
to be resolved. That Genma..."  
  
"... is a bigger idiot than most of the retards on this earth," Cologne  
finished. "It pains me to see that he actually created the Yamasenken and  
the Umisenken techniques."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he stole them," Nadoka said with a smiliar smirk.  
  
Somewhere in the house, Genma had the urge to turn into a panda.  
  
"Oh if he only knew... the real reason I allowed Ranma to travel with his  
cousin."  
  
"Let me guess, that Jenette girl you keep telling me about?" Cologne asked.  
  
Nadoka nodded as the pair sat down for tea. "Yes. If Ranma is to choose  
well, he should get to know his old childhood friend. They were very close,  
according to the letters and phone calls between myself and Mrs. Fisher."  
  
"But from the tone of your voice I believe that is only one part of the  
equation."  
  
"That's true. Do you know how Ranma and Genma are so totally unlike in many  
ways, that it doesn't seem to be logical for them to be son and father?"  
  
Cologne's eyes widened. "You mean Ranma's is..."  
  
"With any luck Ranma might run into my first husband... his real father."  
  
Cologne fell off her staff, laughing. After a few minutes, she got up and  
said, "I should have known."  
  
Nadoka nodded. "If Genma knew that my first husband was in the  
Archepaligo, he would have done anything in his power to prevent Ranma  
from taking the trip, as it would probably result in the invalidation of  
some of the agreements, including the one he was desperately trying to  
uphold."  
  
"That, and Genma usually has an ulterior motive if he's pushing something  
like a simple engagement too far," Cologne added.  
  
  
  
Mousse's eyes widened as he overheard the conversation. "Ranma's not a  
Saotome?" he mused to himself. He kept on listening as the pair of League  
legends talked. With every passing second Mousse became more intrigued.  
"The Matriarch not intending to keep on pushing Shampoo's marriage?  
What's the old hag up to?"  
  
"Let just say for know, it doesn't have anything to do with you, yet,"  
came a voice. Mousse whirled around to see a figure in the shadows of a  
building. "I afraid I have to make sure you don't divulge info about  
this meeting."  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Just someone who is concerned about the Saotome boy.... but for  
now..." A blinding flash came from the darkness as Mousse was frozen.  
The figure chuckled to himself, "but for now, that is a secret." Light  
rose and he vanished.  
  
Mousse tried to grab after the person who flashed him, but he then  
couldn't even remember why he was flashed, much less what he heard.  
  
Sighing, he returned to sweeping the kitchen floors.  
  
  
  
Ukyou pulled up the medium sized boat as Shampoo mored it on the  
dock. "Well that was a waste of time," Ukyou grouched.  
  
"Is true," Shampoo said, equally dejected. "Big shimmering wall too  
too difficult to cross..."  
  
"I thought they were kidding about the barrier," Ukyo sighed. "But  
apparently the world of Pokemon isn't in the mood to welcome us."  
  
"Maybe Shampoo say please? Might of helped instead of breaking  
bonbouri on it," Shampoo added, holding up the headless sticks of  
what was once two battle maces.  
  
"I doubt being polite will get us anywhere," Ukyo grumbled as she  
kicked a stone into the water.  
  
Shampoo sighed as she grabbed her duffle bag. "Shampoo go home  
take long shower and think of strategy. Maybe we hijack plane  
next time instead of renting boat."  
  
Ukyo sweatdropped. "No way. Uh nuh. Sugar, hijacking a plane would  
not be a good idea."  
  
Shampoo considered the idea. "Is too too right. We get in trouble.  
Maybe convince smelly sailor mans over there to take us on liner?"  
she asked, pointing towards a boat that was rather futuristic and  
seemed to hover over the water. It had the logos of the Pokemon  
Islands on it.  
  
  
  
"That was stupid," Ranma commented as he looked down from the top  
of the pit as Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu groaned from the  
bottom. James rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
"Who ever did this was an expert at holes, besides the obvious,"  
he said, offsetting the glares he recieved. "I think someone is  
moving in on me and Jessie's territory."  
  
"You do this alot?"  
  
"Oh yeah, like you wouldn't believe," James said, lowering a rope  
he pulled out of Who Knows Where. "Lets see.... Jessie and I were  
notorious with holes. Butch and Cassidy wouldn't get themselves  
dirty digging one... that could leave any other groups of Team  
Rocket... but there are dozens in this area alone."  
  
"Oddly though... it's probably the only Team Rocket activity for  
the past couple of weeks. I haven't even heard of anything on  
Team Rocket on the news," Brock commented. Brock paused in  
thought. "Hmmm... has your boss known you left?"  
  
"Probably not. We never report in much as of late. It's like he  
expects us to bumble."  
  
"That's not hard to imagine," Misty commented dryly as Togepi  
laughed in her arms.  
  
James ignored the crack as he shrugged. "We won't know until we  
find out. Who knows, it could have just been a random pitfall."  
  
"Yeah right, RANDOM," Ash said, his tone dripping sarcasm.  
  
"JAMES! JAMES!" The group turned to see Meowth holding up a cell  
phone. "James, the boss got news on Jessie! It's important you take  
it!"  
  
James picked up the phone as Ranma headed for the hills. "James  
here."  
  
"James," came the sharp whip like voice of Giovanni. "Your partner  
showed up here and stole valuable pokemon. I trust you have an  
explination on this."  
  
"Afraid not sir," James sighed in that whipped puppy tone of voice  
they had all come to know. "Jessie went AWOL on me back in Nerima."  
  
"Nerima?! What the nine hells were you thinking on going to  
Nerima?!" the voice shouted out the cell phone. "The Nerima district  
of Tokyo is one of most chaotic places in the area, with only Juuban  
and Odiaba being just as chaotic as well!"  
  
"We were following the twerp and his Pikachu," James tried to explain  
without breaking down, "But somehow Jessie had met contact with  
Happosai and..."  
  
A stunned silence came over the phone as Giovanni said, "Alright.  
I will send my troops on high alert for Jessie...." James  
swallowed. If the troops got a hold of Jessie before he did, they  
would kill her on sight. "But James," Giovanni added, startling  
the teenager, "for your sake, you'd better find her first." He  
blinked. Was that a note of worry in the leader of Team Rocket's  
voice?  
  
James shook himself to reality. This was Giovanni, the Boss. He  
was ruthless. "James, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes sir," James said.  
  
"Good. I want you personally to look for her. No matter the cost.  
I owe you James." Then, the line terminated.  
  
James sighed. "Jessie... what could have possessed you to follow  
that man? What?"  
  
The cell phone rang again, James picking it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh... there's one thing I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stop Happosai at all costs." With that the line terminated again.  
  
James blinked. Giovanni wanted him to stop the old perv, arguably  
the most powerful lecher in the universe? He laughed quietly for  
a moment before pocketing the cell phone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ash asked.  
  
"The Boss wants me to find Jessie before the rest of the  
Rocketeers do. Or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Misty said.  
  
"Or else... they will kill her." The group gasped in shock as  
he continued. "I can now see why there hasn't been much high  
profile Rocket activity as of late. Jessie stole some valuable  
from the main HQ, and the boss is probably mad. He hasn't told me  
all the details but I suspect that Happosai is involved."  
  
"That's horrible!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"That's Team Rocket... and the Boss is against it all the way,  
despite his orders," James added.  
  
"Why?" Brock asked.  
  
"Jessie and James are like family to him," Meowth explained.  
"They were the youngest Rocketeers to enter and always found ways  
to cheer him up. Did you honestly think that we were always  
bumblers? We captured more pokemon than and Rocketeer."  
  
"I remember his thirty third birthday," James said wistfully. "I  
kept him at the golf course as Jessie stayed behind, drilling  
everyone into submission planning a huge birthday party. It was  
when we met up with you Ash that our loosing streak began."  
  
"I see. It's the memories that are keeping him from wanting to  
actually go through with the deed," Misty said.  
  
"Now I'm afraid how the boss will react if I told the whole  
story. How it was Happosai that got Jessie under the influence of  
the powers of Missingno," James added. "Jessie..."  
  
"The more I hear about this Happosai guy, the more bad news he  
is. I thinking I going to hate this guy as much as Ranma does,"  
Ash commented.  
  
"In any case, we should follow pigtail for brains," Meowth  
said. "He's probably halfway to Johto by now."  
  
"Hopefully not. We need to get to the Indigo Plateau fast. And  
I don't want to lose him." Ash said, running off.  
  
Misty sighed as she hung her head. "This is gonna be a long trip."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for coming," Davis said, as Veemon rung up the bill.  
  
"Hey Davis, check that out," Veemon said, pointing towards a rather  
uncommon sight. A pig was dragging a rather heavy looking backpack  
with the help of a Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur had one vine around the  
Pig and the other helping the Pig drag the backpack. The backpack  
affirmed it's weight by creating a small trench as it moved along.  
  
Davis grinned. "Now that's something you don't see every day."  
  
The Bulbasaur looked up, spoke to the Pig and then moved off towards  
Davis, reaching into the backpack and withdrawing a couple of 1000  
yen bills. "Bulbasaur?"  
  
"Ramen? Sure!" Veemon turned to Davis. "One order of Hot Water in  
a bowl Davis."  
  
"You could understand that?" Davis asked, pouring the hot liquid into  
the bowl as Veemon rung up the charges.  
  
"Yeah. Dan has a friend who was a Pokemon Trainer with a Bulbasaur.  
It's like a second language." Veemon handed the hot water to Bulbasaur  
who nodded in appreciation.  
  
"Bulbasaur. Bulba."  
  
"No problem. Say hello to your trainer for me."  
  
The Bulbasaur trodded over to the Pig and poured it over his head. Davis  
blinked. "What, is he trying to cook the Pig?"  
  
"YOW! HOT HOT HOT!" Ryoga danced around for a brief second before  
pulling on his clothes faster than most speed techniques. Veemon and  
Davis' jaws dropped through the ground.  
  
"Bulbasaur, bulba."  
  
"Thanks man," Ryoga said. He turned to Davis and handed him the bowl.  
"This seems to be yours sir?"  
  
"Thanks." Davis rewound his jaw as he said, "If you don't mind my asking,  
what was that all about?"  
  
"It's a Jusenkyo Curse, brought on my that accursed Ranma!" Ryoga  
proclaimed angrily. "Only when I get my revenge will my suffering end!"  
  
A crack of lighting accompanied the proclimation as Veemon and Davis  
bigsweated. "Um... right," Veemon said, scratching his head. "Davis, what's  
an accursed Ranma?"  
  
"Got me," Davis said, earning a facefault from Ryoga. "Sounds like a  
noodle variety."  
  
"You have noodles on the brain," Veemon quipped as he returned to taking  
orders.  
  
Ryoga sighed as he hung his head. Sitting down, he started to order. But  
then, a sound caught his attention. A haunting accursed sound. A chilling  
sound. The sound of many angry females wishing for a trouncing and  
hurting with many blunt, and not so blunt, objects. And that hated, hated  
voice.  
  
"SWEETO!"  
  
"Aw man, it's the old freak!" Ryoga exclaimed. Then he blinked. "Wait,  
it's not my problem, just Ranma's."  
  
"What the heck is going on anyways?" Davis asked curiously.  
  
"The old freak has probably stolen women's underwear again, and is  
being chased by a pack of women," Ryoga said. "I guess I should stop  
him but this is usually Ranma's problem."  
  
"This is too wrong," Davis said. "Veemon! Lets get this old guy!"  
  
  
  
"Ahahahahaha! What a haul, what a haul!" Happosai chortled.  
  
"V-Headbutt!" A blue lizard shot out of nowhere, slamming into his  
stomach and sending him flying. Landing painfully on the ground, the  
mob of women caught up to him and started beating and kicking him.  
  
"Wow, that was... kinda easy," Veemon said, scratching his head.  
  
As the women reclaimed their unmentionables, Happosai stood up, his  
aura flaring angrily. "You... you... you lousy Rookie! You ruined a  
perfectly good haul! Now you will PAY!" Happosai lashed out with  
his snake like chi as Veemon dodged it.  
  
"Veemon!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to..." Veemon didn't get a chance to complete his  
evolution when a fuse bomb exploded against him, sending him flying  
back into Davis's arms.  
  
"Veemon! Are you okay?"  
  
"Don't take me out coach," Veemon proclaimed, eyes spinning.  
  
"I guess it's your turn. Go Bulbasaur!" Ryoga shouted, pointing at the  
old freak.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur lunged for Happosai.  
  
"Bulbasaur, tackle attack!"  
  
"Heh. Happo Fire Burst!"  
  
  
  
"How much further?" Misty asked as the small group walked towards  
Indigo Plateau.  
  
"We're almost there," Brock said, checking the map. "There seems to  
be a small hill and then we'll get right into town."  
  
Suddenly, a small explosion rocked the area as the group gasped.  
  
"What was that?" Ash exclaimed. He ran up the hill followed by the  
rest of them. There, in the middle of the town was Ryoga facing off  
against Happosai, along with his Bulbasaur. Happosai was gradually  
winning against Ryoga's crushing blows and kicks with his small  
stature and nimbleness.  
  
"Who's that?" James asked, pointing at Happosai.  
  
"Hmmm... if I didn't know better, that shrunken old guy must be  
Happosai," Brock said, remembering Ranma's description.  
  
"Wonder how the barrier let him in?" Misty said, perplexed.  
  
"Who care's about that! It looks like Ryoga's in trouble," Ash interjected.  
  
"I seriously doubt we can help, and Ranma hasn't come back yet,"  
Meowth added. "That's Happosai, one of the most ruthless Pokemon  
Masters of his era."  
  
"Then we'll just fight fire with fire. Go Charizard!" Ash released  
his flame pokemon. "Stop Happosai with your Flamethrower!"  
  
Surprisingly, Charizard took one look at the gnome and let loose  
with a torrent of flames.  
  
Happosai didn't notice the other attack until he was covered with  
flames. "Hothothothothot!" he chanted, running around patting out  
fires on his gi.  
  
Ryoga noticed the distraction to immediately took advantage,  
landing a fierce blow onto Happosai's stomach.  
  
Happosai went flying and crashed into a side of a building.  
Steaming, he leapt out of the hole and yelled, "Now that's was  
cheating! How dare you strike an old man while he's on fire!"  
  
"Thunder Blast!" The crecent shaped lightning slammed into  
Happosai, sending him through the building. Raidramon smirked.  
"That felt good."  
  
Happosai stumbled through the hole as he growled angrily. "That  
was low, striking an innocent old man!"  
  
"Who's the innocent old man?" Davis said, smirking.  
  
Happosai growled as the others joined Davis, Raidramon, and  
Ryoga. "Grr.. how unfair. Teaming up against one person!"  
  
"Who cares about that?!" James was angry. Very angry. "Why the  
hell did you do what you did to Jessie?!"  
  
"I'm not telling!" Happosai gave him the japanese red eye as James  
seethed.  
  
"Go Victribell!"  
  
The plant pokemon appeared and before he could eat James' head,  
James snapped, "Go and teach that shrivelled old gnome a lesson!  
Use your Solar Beam!"  
  
Victribell opened up it's top leaf and gathered energy. Happosai  
was dumb struck as Jessie had told him that James' Victribell was  
poorly trained. He didn't have time to think anymore as the energy  
bolt slammed into him, sending him through a couple of buildings.  
  
Happosai was furious. How dare they attack the master of Anything  
Goes Martial Arts and one of the old grandmasters of the Pokemon  
League. This time... no holding back, he thought as he pulled out  
his Pokeballs.  
  
In a burst of black energy, a giant sized Snorlax with purple  
markings appeared, followed by an emerald green Scyther and a flame  
red Magmar.  
  
The trainer's eyes widened. "What on Earth is that?" exclaimed Ash.  
  
"My pokemon," Happosai declared. "Sic em!"  
  
He laughed as the Pokemon forced the group back. "That's for using  
your Pokemon to attack me!"  
  
"Charizard, use Take Down!"  
  
The red dragon pokemon launched forwards as he slammed into the  
Scyther, knocking it back. Charizard followed up with a melting  
Flamethrower that covered the bug pokemon with flaming tongues.  
  
"Onix, Go!" Brock entered the fray. "Onix use your tackle attack  
on Magmar!"  
  
With a loud bellow, the rock snake pokemon slammed into Magmar,  
driving it back. Magmar's clawed feet tore long gashes in the  
road while being driven back.  
  
"Heh... you are only delaying the inevitable!" as he dodged a  
couple of attacks from Ryoga and Raidramon.  
  
"Then delay this," a female voice cried out, as a apparently  
drenched Ranma-chan appeared, readying a ki-blast.  
  
Happosai dodged out of the way nimbly. To him, dodging one of  
Ranma's standard ki blasts was like avoiding a slow moving steamroller.  
  
"So," Happosai started with a grin. "you finally have the nerve to show  
up!"  
  
"That's right you old freak!" Ranma's gaze scanned the battle field  
and then she immediately freaked again, tearing off towards Johto  
once again. "CAAAAAAT!"  
  
Meowth slapped his forehead. "This is gonna be annoying come later."  
  
Happosai's grin faded. "Snorlax, drive that Meowth away! He'll  
pay for scaring off Ranma before I got to teach him a lesson!"  
  
Davis blinked. "Him? Looks to much like a girl to be a him."  
  
"Definately," Raidramon said, nodding. "Too much chest for one."  
  
"This is NOT the time to be discussing this!" Ryoga shouted.  
"Take this, Shi Shi Hokodan!"  
  
The blue ball of depression rocketed forwards and struck the  
ground below Happosai, sending him into the air.  
  
Unfortunately, this caused him to unleash loads of his special  
bombs into the general area, which had a now a couple of spectators.  
  
Ash was the closest to the bombs as he rushed forwards, tackling  
the nearest bystander. Explosions rocked the area, obscuring  
Ash and the bystander.  
  
"Ash!" Misty screamed. Suddenly, energy flared up from the middle  
of the dust cloud as a orange streak flew into the dust cloud.  
  
When the dust lowered, there stood a strange being hovering over  
the surprised bystander.  
  
He was a dark orange color with black armor and two gauntlets  
covering his hands. A large shield adorned his back as his face  
was covered with a black metal mask. It stood to it's full height  
and brandished two spikes that jutted from the gauntlets on it's hands.  
  
Happosai gaped. "Wha?!"  
  
The being leveled a glare at him as he gathered golden energy within  
his hands. "Gaia Force!"  
  
The wrinkled old pervert had no time to dodge as the creature's  
spherical attack exploded around him.  
  
"Did you see that?!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Unbelievable! I would think that was Wargreymon!" Raidramon added.  
  
"Fuck man!" Brock swore for the first time. "That was intence!"  
  
Misty cast a glare at him. "Don't swear around Togepi," she scolded  
as Brock scratched his head, chuckling nervously in fear of the Waters  
ire.  
  
"Damn... I'll check to make sure the old man's now out of it! Come  
on Bulbasaur." With that Ryoga and Bulbasaur ran off...  
  
with Bulbasaur in the lead of course.  
  
The figure seemed to slump down as he breathed heavily. Misty  
approached it as the one Ash knocked down got up, eyes wide.  
"Excuse me," she said, "what happened to Ash?"  
  
"There is no Ash," he replied in a rough sounding baritone.  
"jogress shina... with Agumon...."  
  
"I don't understand... what happened?" Misty asked again.  
  
"jogress.... shinka.... Agumon...." his eyes rolled up into the back  
of his head as he passed out. Davis and Raidramon half expected him to  
revert to Agumon, but no devolution occoured as the titan lay on the  
ground, either unconcious or half dead.  
  
"Great.. now what we're going to do?" Misty declared.  
  
"I think we got bigger problems... look!" Raidramon replied, facing  
the now rampaging Pokemon. "Since we knocked that old guy to the  
moon, they're out of control!"  
  
Davis sighed. "Okay..... take them out, but don't hurt them perminantly!"  
  
Raidramon nodded as he reverted. "Davis..."  
  
"I gotcha covered. Golden-Armor Energize!"  
  
Veemon was covered in energy. "Veemon Armor digivolve to...  
MAGNAMON!" The golden dragon shot forth in his attack run.  
  
Magnamon fired off a blast of energy. "Magna Blast!"  
  
The pokemon were forced back as Snorlax opened it's mouth and a  
dark ball of energy coalessed inside.   
  
"Hyper Beam! Down!" James shouted, taking Misty and Brock with him  
as he hit the pavement.  
  
They all saw back of the dark version of the Hyper Beam aimed at  
them and...  
  
"Grrr..... Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
The strange figure managed to raise one of its arms to block  
the blast from hitting the others.  
  
Although the impact dragged him across the plateau, sending him into  
a nearby fountian.  
  
Charizard, which had flew away to avoid Happosai's earlier bomb  
attack, saw the figure fly.  
  
For reasons known only to himself, Charizard was mad.  
  
Of course, a mad Charizard is not a happy Charizard and thus, let  
loose with the biggest flame thrower at the nearby darkly colored  
pokemon.  
  
The Scyther was taken totally by surprise as it collapsed under the  
flame attack. The magmar shook it off and the Snorlax hopped around  
in pain for a while.  
  
But Charizard wasn't done yet... not by a long shot.  
  
Rushing towards the magmar, he grabbed it in a armlock as he flew  
upwards and send it spiralling down in the mother of all Seismic  
Tosses. It crashed to the ground and collapsed in pain.  
  
Magnamon sweatdropped. "Umm... Davis?"  
  
"I see it," Davis replied. "You'd better leave it to the dragon.  
It'll be like going up against Armagemon as Chikomon."  
  
"For who?" Magnamon said, watching the dragon pokemon take out the  
dark ones singlehandedly.  
  
"No... Charizard... stop..." a weak voice said. Everyone turned to  
the strange figure, which managed to get up. "I know why you're  
doing this, but I need to finish the job... They needs to be...  
cleansed."  
  
Charizard snorted as he reluctantly backed off. The creature  
gathered energy in his hands again, this time, a pure white force.  
"Holy Force!" The ball of pure energy slammed into the three pokemon  
as dark energy was syphoned from them.  
  
With that the three Pokemon fell to the ground, as well as the creature.  
  
Misty sighed. "Now... it's over."  
  
"That's a relief. Now we don't have to worry about killing them," added  
James.  
  
Misty nodded, but then looked as the large figure glowed... and then  
reverted to two smaller figures.  
  
"Nani? Ash?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Woah... Agumon?" Magnamon added.  
  
"Trippy," James remarked.  
  
Brock walked over the two, and checked them out. "Hmmm.... we should  
get Ash to a hosptial right away. He might have been hurt in the  
battle."  
  
"You make it sound... I dunno...." Misty felt like throwing up her  
hands as she stuck Togepi in her backpack and picked up the dinosaur  
digimon.  
  
"Say... maybe we should check on that pig boy and see if he located that  
old man," Veemon, who had reverted from his Magnamon stage, said.  
  
"Pig boy?" Brock asked.  
  
"You know, that kid in the badanna." Davis explained.  
  
"Forget it, he's already lost." Misty pointed out.  
  
  
  
Contrary to what Misty said, Ryoga was not lost.  
  
He just didn't know where Bulbasaur was leading him.  
  
But he knew what he was supposed to find, the shrunken gnome of a  
pervert named Happosai.  
  
"EEEEEEK! Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoff!" a familiar female voice screamed.  
  
"Hotcha! Now you will learn to respect your master! I will have you groveling at my feet like the others I now so despise!" Happosai laughed.  
  
Bulbasaur, seeing the urgancy in his master's face, led Ryoga to the source of the voices, which was as Ryoga figured, an irate Ranma-chan being glomped by Happosai.  
  
Ryoga felt something inside of him well up as he aimed and thrust out his hands. "YAA!" A blinding white energy flared up underneath the pervert as he was blasted sky high.  
  
Ranma flinched at the energy beam that had lanced up in front of her, catching Happosai in it's blast. "Damn man, you nearly killed me!" she shouted, whirling on Ryoga.  
  
"I did?" Ryoga had to smirk at that. "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah right," Ranma said, scowling while folding her arms across her breasts.  
  
Ryoga snickered before adding, "You heading back to the town?"  
  
Ranma shivered. "Is Meowth still around? I swear... that damned fear is going to be nothing but trouble here."  
  
"Possibly..."  
  
Ranma sighed, but not before he heard another female voice call for both of them.  
  
"There you guys are. We're taking Ash to the hospital. We might have been hurt in the battle," Misty explained.  
  
"Ash? Where was Ash?" Ranma asked. "I didn't see him there in the battle."  
  
"I'll explain on the way. Now come on." Misty motioned the two to follow her. The two martial artists shrugged and started following her.  
  
End Episode 4 


End file.
